If You Knew
by theothermockingjay
Summary: When Edmund meets a strange-eyed girl with a cloudy past, he immediatly feels drawn to her. He soon learns he can't stay away, and that she may need him now more than she's ever needed anyone, even if she doesn't realize it...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! This is my first ever Fanfic, which is a pretty big deal for me because I usually just write for myself and I've never actually shown anyone my stories before. Enjoy :)**_

In a small, stone government building across the street from the market, a thin line of young men stood waiting to sign up for the army. Most of them were over the required age limit, all in fact, except for one.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" asked the recruiting officer who sat at the table at the head of the line. He was sizing the young man up at the moment. He was obviously much smaller than the clothing he was wearing, a heavy navy coat and grey trousers that looked far too loose to be staying up. He also had a hat covering his face, making the officer even more suspicious.

"Why, do I look older?" asked Edmund Pevensie. He spoke with a collected confidence that for a moment actually convinced the officer of the boy's honesty.

The officer gestured for Edmund to pass him the leather bound book in his hand, containing his information. The officer opened it up and ran his eyes up and down, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He raised his eyes to Edmund's, looking very skeptical. "Alberta Scrubb?"

Edmund was prepared for this question. "That's a typo-graphical error. It's supposed to say Albert. A. Scrubb," he said calmly. Actually, he had borrowed it from his Aunt, but the officer did not need to know that.

Before the officer could say anything else, a girl of about fourteen walked into the room, a wooden box in her hands and a bag hanging from her elbow. "Edmund, you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries," Lucy said sternly. She was mad at him for leaving her alone outside, toting around the heavy box of vegetables.

The men in the line burst into fits of laughter. Edmund scowled at them, and turned back to the officer. The officer raised his eyebrows at Edmund, passing him the book back. The man directly behind Edmund raised his hand and ruffled Edmund's head, nearly knocking his hat off. "Better luck next time, eh squirt?" he said, causing the others to laugh even more.

Edmund turned away from them, straightening his hat. He dragged his feet, defeated, across the old wooden floor, taking the box from Lucy's arms and following her out the door.

Syrena found herself aimlessly wandering through a meadow. There were bright yellow and orange and soft pink flowers surrounding her, and lush trees lining the outskirts. She was dressed in a plain, white gown with a ribbon tied around her waist. Her shoulders were bare, and her long hair tickled the smooth skin on her back. She knew she should feel exposed; Narnian were never to show this much skin in public. Oddly enough, she didn't mind now. She was wearing no shoes, but the ground was so soft she would have taken them off anyway had she been. The sun beat down upon her, warming her to her very core; it was immensely comforting.

She crouched down and picked one of the orange flowers. Raising it to her nose, she took a deep breath. Instantly, her lungs were filled with the sweet aroma and the shut her eyes, feeling at peace.

She heard footsteps behind her, and stood up, turning to see who was approaching. The shape was that of a woman, but Syrena could not see her face for the sun shone directly upon her. Syrena felt suddenly cold, and afraid. This was not a friend. She turned to run away from the meadow, but instead she was faced with a frightening sight. The flowers had disappeared and were replaced by dying, brown grass and rough dirt. The trees, which once held great life, were now grey and tangled, stripped bare of their leaves. Syrena screamed then, feeling more scared than ever. She felt the hand of the woman grasp her arm, nails digging into her skin and pulling her back. Arms were around her then, squeezing the very air from her lungs. She screamed again, squeezing her eyes shut, but the woman's hand covered her mouth, and began whispering in her ear.

"Syrena….Syrena…."

And then her eyes opened, and she was sitting up in her bed, her hair tangled around her head and her throat raw from her nightmares.

_**Tah dah! I personally don't think this is too bad for a first chapter. Please review if you agree! Or if you don't, that's cool too. Constructive criticism is very helpful, but so is praise :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is chapter two, it really isn't all that fascinating but it is important to have characters introduced in the story right off the bat. The next chapter will be more exciting than this one. Also, this story is mainly movie-based because there is more adventure in the movie than in the book, so it does contain a lot of dialogue from the film. However, there will also be lots of my own original dialogue. So never fear! Enjoy :)_**

Edmund and Lucy walked back towards their Aunt and Uncle's house, a small Tudor-style home with a well tended front and back garden and a short stone walkway. No matter how pretty the home was on the outside, inside it was their worst nightmare. Or really, inside lived their worst nightmare.

"_Dear Diary,_

_It is now day 253 since my wretched cousins Edmund and Lucy invaded our house. Not sure how long I can cope living with them, having to share my things. If only one could treat relatives like one can treat insects. All my problems would be solved. I could simply put them in a jar, or pin them to my wall."_

They had a cousin, a boy of thirteen named Eustace Clarence Scrubb. He preferred to be introduced with his full name, thinking it made him seem more intelligent and classier. At this moment, he was lying on the floor in his room, which he was forced to share with Edmund, writing away in the little leather notebook he carried with him everywhere. He figured that one day, when he was a famous scientist or researcher, everyone would want to know his thoughts, so he kept them bound in the little notebook so as not to forget.

"We're home!" he heard Lucy yell from downstairs. He quickly shut the book and tied the strings to keep it closed, crawled underneath the bed and stuffed it into the wooden box he kept all his secrets in, including the sweets he stole from his mother. Now they were just a bag of empty wrappers.

Lucy walked across the threshold, picking up the mail on the floor and heading towards the kitchen. "Hello, Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup?" she asked the man sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room, reading a paper. She got no reply, so she stepped into the doorway. "Uncle Harold." Still no reply. Edmund was standing at the staircase; he stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

"Father! Edmund's making faces at you again!" came a voice from above him. Eustace was standing on the stairs.

"Why, you little -" Edmund turned to chase him back up to their room.

"Father, he's going to hurt me. Father!" Eustace said as he ran upstairs. HE scurried into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Edmund smirked.

"Edmund!" Lucy called. She came to the bottom of the stairs, a letter in her hand. "It's from Susan!"

They went up to Lucy's room, which was on the very top floor of the house. There was a small metal bed and a dresser, a picture on the wall across from the bed and a window with a little ledge where Lucy like so sit and read before bed. She sat on this ledge now, while Edmund lay down on the bed.

""_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see Father. He works so very hard. _

_I was invited to the British Consul's Tea Party this week by a Naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems that the Germans have made the crossing difficult now, times are hard. Mother hopes that you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge-"_

She looked up from reading. "Another few months?"

Edmund sighed. "At least you get your own room; I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

Lucy stood up and walked over to the mirror above the dresser. She stared at her reflection with critical eyes; she often did this when she was alone. She'd been told by family and friends that she was turning into a fine young lady like her big sister all the time, but never once had someone just called her beautiful.

"Edmund, do you think I look anything like Susan?"

Instead of answering, Edmund stood up from the bed and walked up to the picture. It was that of a ship, a grand looking ship, which was on a vast sea now, conquering the waves crashing against it's sides. "Lucy, have you seen this ship before?"

"Yes, it's very Narnian looking, isn't it?"

"_There once were two orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhyme." _Eustace said in a superior voice; they had not heard him creep up and open the door.

"Please let me hit him," Edmund said, causing Eustace to back up a little bit. "Don't you ever knock?"

"It's my house, I'll do as I please. You're just guests," Eustace crossed his arms defiantly. Lucy and Edmund turned away from him to stare at the picture. "It's not that fascinating of a picture anyway. It's hideous."

"You wouldn't have to look at it from the other side of the door," Edmund replied. Lucy glanced at him, a grin spreading across her face.

"Edmund, it looks like the water's actually moving," she said, turning back to the painting. What she said was right; the waves began to shimmer and rock the boat back and forth.

"What rubbish! See? This is what happens when you read lots of fairytale nonsense," Eustace scorned.

"_There once was a boy named Eustace, who read books about things that were useless,"_ Edmund said, making up his own rhyme. Lucy smiled.

"People who read fairytales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books of real information," Eustace responded.

That shattered the last ounce of patience in Edmund. "A hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." Eustace tried to turn and run out the door, but Edmund beat him to it and slammed it shut. "I have a right mind to tell Uncle Harold that it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar!"

"Oh really? I found them under your bed! And you know what? I licked _every_ one of them," Edmund said, trying to scare Eustace.

"Ugh, I'm infected with you!"

Lucy had not been paying attention to what they were saying. She was watching the painting as she felt an unnatural breeze slam into her face; a wet, salty breeze. "Edmund, the painting!" she exclaimed as water began to pour out the bottom and onto the floor.

Eustace got splashed a bit by the water hitting the dresser corner. "What's going on here?"

Edmund and Lucy shared a glance, both filled with anticipation and excitement. "Lucy…do you think…?"

"This is some kind of trick! I'm telling Mother," Eustace said. He opened the door and called out, "Mother! MOTHER!"

There was no reply, and then the breeze blew the door shut. "Alright, I'll just smash the old thing," Eustace said, and he made a break for the picture. He managed to take it off of the nail before Edmund was on him, pulling him away and trying to pry the picture from his grip.

"No, Eustace. No!" Edmund yelled.

Water was quickly filling the room; it was at least up to their knees now. Lucy's socks and shoes were wet, which she hated. With the painting lifted over their heads, Edmund and Eustace were being drenched in water and found it difficult to get any air at all. The room was now more than half full of water; Lucy slipped and yelped as she was pulled underwater. Eustace and Edmund dropped the painting and soon they too were underneath the warm, salty water. The furniture in the room was floating around them, and for a moment it was very dark.

In an instant, Lucy saw the sunlight and immediately began to swim towards it. Her head poked through the barrier and she felt heat and light on her skin, and she was finally able to take a deep breath.

Edmund was next to rise from the water, gasping for air. Eustace soon followed, and then all three were floating in the water. Lucy turned herself around and saw the huge ship, the one from the painting, coming towards her. "Edmund!" she yelled. There were men jumping off the ship, swimming towards them. She did not know if they were friends or foes; it frightened her at first.

She turned to swim towards her brother, but then she felt a strong grip around her waist and a familiar voice speak in her ear. "It's alright, I've got you." She turned her head to see who it was and recognized the young man right away.

"Caspian!"

"Lucy!"

"Edmund it's Caspian!"

Caspian kept his grip tight on Lucy as they swam back towards the ship. The men aboard lowered a wooden lift, and Caspian helped Lucy on and then followed. "Hold on," he said, and she grabbed the ropes just as they began to turn a crank and lift them up on to the ship. Edmund followed after them.

Once the two of them were on board, Caspian called out for someone to bring blankets.

A girl, close to Edmund's age, came forward then with two thick blankets. Edmund could not help but stare at her. She had long, light brown hair that was pulled into a side braid and was quite small in build. She looked like a Telmarine, with the striking Mediterranean features, all except for two things. She had very pale skin, which was not usual for the Telmarine people, and her eyes. Edmund had never seen eyes like hers. They were a bright silver, the brightest silver he had ever seen. He almost felt like he was staring into two shining stars…

"Um…Edmund? Are you going to take the blanket?" Lucy asked, nudging him with her elbow. He noticed then that Lucy already had hers around her shoulders, and the girl was holding the other out to him, a grin spreading across her face. Edmund took the blanket quickly, muttering thanks; he could feel embarrassment showing on his cheeks. Two minutes into Narnia, and he already managed to make a fool of himself.

**_So that's chapter 2. Like I said before, the next chapter will really get the story rolling and all, and will be a lot better. This was really a filler chapter. _**

_**See that button? The little blue one, right below here. Yeah, you should press that button. You know you want to. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, I lied. The exciting stuff starts next chapter, but I was worried this was getting too long. Therefore, I will be sure that the next chapter is very good, full of exciting stuff and awesomeness to make up for these last 3. _**

**_Also I forgot about the disclaimer. So, I own nothing except my OC. If I did, would I be writing a Fanfic about it? I think not!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

Caspian clapped Edmund on the back and walked with him towards the stairs leading to the top deck. The girl followed close behind them with Lucy.

"What ever are you doing here?" Caspian asked.

"You…you didn't call for us?" asked Lucy. Caspian looked at her, his eyebrows together.

"No, not this time."

Edmund clasped Caspian's arm. "Well, whatever the case, we're glad to be here."

Before Caspian could respond, a shriek came from behind them and everyone turned to see who it was. Eustace was lying on the deck, flailing his arms around everywhere and trying to bat something large and furry off his chest.

"Get it off me! Get this thing off me!" he screamed. He finally knocked it off his chest, and the creature went sliding across the deck and landed in front of the Kings and Queen.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy squealed with joy.

"Your Majesties," the mouse said, bowing to them. Lucy was glad to see he had not changed at all.

"Hello Reep, what a pleasure," Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. But first, what do we do about this…hysterical interloper?" asked the mouse, gesturing towards Eustace.

Eustace was still coughing up water when he managed to stand up. "That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs!" replied Reepicheep. Eustace stared at him in horror.

"It talked! Didn't you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" Eustace looked like he was going to faint.

The crewmen laughed. "He always talks."

Caspian smiled. "Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

Reepicheep looked up at Caspian. "The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you I will not speak," Reepicheep replied, causing Caspian to smile even wider.

They were called back to the task at hand when Eustace began freaking out again. "I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!"

Reepicheep whispered to the others. "Perhaps we should throw him back in…"

Lucy frowned and turned to Edmund; to her surprise, he actually looked like he was considering the idea. "Edmund!" He simply smiled.

The girl with the silver eyes called across to Eustace. "We're not going to hurt you, boy. You're safe aboard this ship." To Edmund, even her voice was beautiful.

Eustace looked over at her then and for a minute he looked calm, but he quickly shook that thought away. "No, it's a trick! I demand to know where in the blazes am I?"

Tavros, a minotaur that Edmund and Lucy had met on their last adventure here was the one to speak. "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in the Narnian Navy."

Eustace lost it then. He instantly fell backwards, fainting, landing with a loud crash and a heavy sigh. The crew laughed at Eustace's situation, but Tavros looked down a the boy in horror.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, turning to Caspian.

"Attend to him, will you?" Caspian said, amused by the whole situation.

Tavros picked up the boy and carried him below deck. Caspian turned back to the crew and Lucy and Edmund. He walked up to them and led them towards the stairs. "I believe introductions are in order," he whispered to them. "Behold our castaways; Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, King and Queen of Narnia!"

The crew burst into applause and cheers. The girl stood at the front, clapping softly.

"Now," Caspian said, draping his arms across each of their shoulders, "it is time to get you dry. Syrena!" he called. The girl with the silver eyes walked towards them. "Would you mind taking our guests below deck to show them their rooms, and then take them to my quarters?"

"Of course, Caspian." She turned to Edmund and Lucy. "My name is Syrena, I'm an old friend of Caspian's."

Lucy immediately pulled the girl into a hug. "Oh! This is so exciting! I've had to spend all spring and summer with just boys."

Syrena laugh. "Tell me about it," she replied, gesturing to the crew. Lucy giggled. She then turned her attention to Edmund.

He stuck his hand out, and she grasped it firmly in her own and they shook. She let go promptly. "Follow me," and with that, she led them below deck.

**_So there's a bit more into the characters I guess. There will be bits and pieces about Syrena introduced in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I really do appreciate it when I do. Seriously, the first review I got I nearly cried seeing the email. It was so exciting!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So this is where the plot is sort of introduced and the goal at hand. Not much to say about this bit, just read it and let me know what you think!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Syrena, all rights go to C.S. Lewis, the genius who blessed the world with his beautiful stories :)_**

Below deck there were hammocks hanging from every inch of ceiling space possible, each with a thin blanket hastily thrown across. In one corner, crates of extra supplies were stacked neatly. There were mops and buckets leaning against one wall, incase of a leak in the ship. On the opposite side of the hatch they came through, there were three doors; one led to a room filled with more crates, this time filled with fruit and dried meats and barrels of water and wine. Strings of onions and garlic hung from the rafters, and baskets of breads covered with cloth lined the shelves. The other two doors led to private quarters; the largest, and definitely grandest door most likely led to Caspian's private quarters.

"Basically, out here is where the crew sleeps. As you may have guessed," Syrena said, pointing out the various hammocks in which men were sleeping away peacefully, "there isn't enough space down here for everyone. So they switch off; some work during the day and sleep at night, and others work at night and sleep during the day. It works out pretty well." She moved soundlessly across the damp wooden floors, the soft tapping of her leather boots hardly making a sound. Stopping in front of the first door, she gestured to Lucy.

"This is where you'll be staying," and she opened the doors. Lucy saw a bed, a large chest and wardrobe, a mirror and a small table with two chairs occupied most of the room. She was pleasantly surprised that her room had a window, through which she could see the sea outside. The décor in the room was tasteful; pictures of fauns and other Narnian creatures lined the walls. There was also a small fireplace, with a golden plaque of Aslan's face on the hearth. "There are some of my clothes in the wardrobe; feel free to choose whatever you like."

"Is this your room then? I really can't take it-" Lucy asked, turning towards Syrena.

The girl smiled. "I am offering it to you; besides, I prefer watching the stars to sleeping any night," and she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lucy looked around, feeling slightly awkward at having just unintentionally kicking Syrena out of her room. But, she chose not to feel guilty, for it had been an offer to her, and instead when to the wardrobe to change out of her damp clothes which had already begun to smell thick with sea salt.

After Lucy and Edmund had changed, Caspian came below to great them. Lucy had changed into a loose white shirt and blue pants with a brown belt; her hair had been tied back from her face to allow for drying. Syrena's boots had all been too small for her feet, so she went barefoot. Edmund was wearing a light blue shirt and tan pants, with a pair of Caspian's dark boots. "All dry now, I see?" Caspian noted. "Good, we have a few things to discuss."

Drinian, the captain of the ship, came down from the ladder and warmly greeted Lucy and Edmund, and Caspian led them to his study. He opened the double doors, and Lucy couldn't help but gasp. The room was beautiful! Every inch was either covered in wood or glass, and most of the finish in the room was painted red or gold. There was a large table in the center, covered in maps and little models of ships, bottles of ink and quills and rolls of parchment. A large window that opened up onto a sort of private deck that overlooked the water behind them. Edmund had never forgotten how much attention and detail the Narnian builders put into everything.

"Beautiful, isn't it? There's never been a finer ship, never a finer," said Drinian, noticing how the Pevensies were looking around with awe. "We had them draw plans based on ships made during your Golden Age-"

Syrena cleared her throat. "Caspian, you mentioned we had business…"

"Right, yes! Well, I'm sure you would like to know how Narnia is faring these days," he said with an odd voice, as though having just been woken out of a strange dream. Edmund, Lucy, Syrena and Drinian stood around him, looking down upon a map of Narnia and the surrounding lands. "Since you left, the giants to the North have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Calormen army of the great desert. There's peace all across Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"Yes, for three years exactly."

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked. Caspian glanced up at her with a smile.

"No, not one that can compare with your sister," he replied with a smile. Lucy grinned.

Edmund stared back down at the map, then at Caspian. "Hang on, so if there are no wars to fight, then why are we here?"

"That's a good question," Caspian admitted. "I've been asking myself the same thing."

"Where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, looking down at the map.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." He then turned around to a board that was covered in sketches of seven men. "The seven lords of Telmar." turning back to the map Caspian pointed to the Lone Islands. "They fled to the Lone Islands. No one's heard from them since."

Edmund noticed when Syrena drifted away from the table and stood by the sketches of the Lord. Her eyes bore into the face of one in particular, an aging man with a kind, handsome face.

"So you think something has happened to them?" he asked, turning back to Caspian.

"I hope not, but if so, it's my duty to find out," Caspian replied. He also noticed Syrena staring at the picture. "They were forced to leave much behind…"

"What's East of the Lone Islands then?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows," Syrena said. She was heading back for the table. "Anything East to the Lone Islands is uncharted waters."

"Things you can barely imagine; tales of sea serpents and worse," Drinian said.

"Sea serpents?" Lucy hated snakes of any kind, land dwelling or otherwise.

"The point is," Caspian interrupted, "we plan on heading East as far as we can to try and find the Lords and bring them home, or…at least find out what happened to them."

Reepicheep was on the dragon's head of the ship, singing

"_Where sky and water meet,Where the waves grow ever sweetDoubt not you ReepicheepTo find all that you seekThere is the Outer EastDoubt not-"_

"That's pretty." Lucy interrupted from behind him, causing the poor mouse to jump up, scared out of his wits.

"Oh, thank you." Reepicheep said after calming down, making his way over to Lucy. "A dryad sang it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't define the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words."

"What do you suppose is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked him.

"I've been told the furthest East one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's Country."

"Do you really believe there's such a place?"

"Well, we have nothing if not belief." Reepicheep said with the upmost faith. Then spotting Syrena walking across the deck, he said, "Syrena once believed she dreamt of it; I've asked her what it was like, but she could never remember. I suppose she simply does not wish to speak of it."

"Do you think you could actually sail there?"

"There is only one way to find out. I only hope I can one day earn the right to see it." Reepicheep turned back to gaze at the horizon, climbing back onto the head of the dragon, and Lucy leaned over the edge to watch the water flowing gently past.

_**Ooooo, plot thickens. I will go into more detail about the Lords, mostly one in particular, and about Syrena's nightmares in the next couple of chapters. Please read and review! That shiny button is just waiting to be pressed :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Not going to lie, but I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Perhaps it is because the last 4 chapters were mostly entirely movie based, but this one contains probably about 7/8 my own! Yay! Enjoy :)_**

The following day, Edmund decided he wanted to brush up on his sword skills, afraid he may have gone rusty in the last year he and Lucy had been away. Unfortunately, none of the crewmen were willing to fight a King in fear of injuring him, but Caspian eagerly agreed to help. Edmund was given a sword by Drinian, and Syrena tossed Peter's sword at Caspian. They both removed their heavy vests, leaving only their loose shirts on, which were much easier to move about in.

Lucy gestured for Syrena to join her on the crates at the edge of the deck, giving them a fairly good view of the ensuing duel. She happily joined the younger girl.

"You're in for a treat; Edmund is the best sword fighter I know!" Lucy commented.

Syrena simply smiled. "Really? This should be interesting then." Lucy laughed. Reepicheep skittered over to them and sat beside Syrena.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. The girls shook their heads, and he settled down. "I love duels! If only some of these men were brave enough to fight me one on one," he said dreamily.

"It is only because you intimidate them, Reep; what with your courage and skill. They'd be no match for you!" Syrena commented. Reepicheep looked up at her fondly.

"Thank you, my Lady," he said.

Meanwhile, a thin crowd of men had gathered in a circle around the two Kings, forming a sort of battle ring. They stood across from each other, each with a huge smile across their face. "Ready?" Edmund asked.

"Only if you are," Caspian replied. Each of them raised their sword, and then with an almost blinding flash, the ring of metal upon metal resounded across the ship and sea, and the duel had begun. By this time, the majority of the crew had joined to watch; they were in desperate need of some entertainment.

It did not take long to see that they were well matched. Whenever Caspian managed to untangle his sword from Edmund's, somehow the younger king always blocked the strike. And whenever Edmund tried to swipe at Caspian's chest, his swings were quickly dodged.

"At this rate, it could go on for hours!" Syrena commented.

"Just wait," Lucy said, "Edmund has never lost before."

"Perhaps it is time he has," Reepicheep said, glancing at Syrena. She looked down at he noble mouse, raising an eyebrow. He simply smiled.

Unfortunately, while they were talking, Caspian had stumbled backwards on a slightly raised board and Edmund managed to hit his sword out of the way. When they turned back, the edge of Edmund's sword was positioned across Caspian's neck. The crew burst into applause and praise for the young King.

"Ah-ha! Well done, Your Majesty!" Reepicheep called. Edmund stepped away, lowering his sword. Caspian had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Ed, you've grown stronger since we last met!"

"Seems I have," he replied. Caspian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you would be willing to challenge the best swordsman I know?"

Edmund looked at him, confused. He had thought Caspian was the best; he had beaten Peter a fair few times the last time they had been together. Caspian turned to where the girls and Reepicheep sat.

"Well?" Caspian called.

Lucy was prepared to see Reepicheep jump up and bound across the deck; however, she was pleasantly surprised when Syrena stood up and slowly made her way towards Caspian. He passed her his sword, and she took it in her hands, passing it back and forth to try and get used to the weight. All the while, Edmund stared at her with shocked emotion in his eyes. She looked up at him.

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

He fumbled for words. "I-uh-I didn't peg you as a sword fighter."

Caspian moved off to the side, chuckling. "Like I said, she's the best I know, Ed."

Edmund smiled. "Well, I've never been one to turn down the opportunity to take a title," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Syrena simply laughed. "If you are so sure you'll defeat me, why not test that theory?"

Edmund held up his sword. "Enlighten me." And with that, Syrena quickly moved forward and again the clash of metal thundered around them.

Edmund learned right away that he strikes held less power than his own, but she was much quicker and lighter on her feet than himself. Whenever he tried to aim a blow at her legs, she managed to jump up and he missed completely, and after the first few moments he didn't bother aiming for her head; she easily ducked to avoid him.

Syrena found that he had a slower reaction time than him, and she used this knowledge to her advantage. She faked a blow to his side, and while he moved to block her, she swung behind him and twisted her sword around his, pulled, and jerked it right out of his hand. It went flying into the air beside them, landing on the deck in front of Drinian. Before Edmund could fully comprehend what happened, she was standing in front of him with her sword tip against his neck.

Everything was silent for a moment, the only noise being the heavy breathing of the two duelers. And then an explosion of cheers and clapping and laughter erupted around them. The crew had gotten just what they bargained for!

Syrena never once took her eyes away from Edmund when the noise filled her ears. Her silver eyes were ablaze and matched the intense glare from Edmund's dark gaze. But there was something else hidden behind each of their gazes…something neither of them could fully understand.

Later that night, Drinian had allowed the crew to take the night off and have a celebration of sorts. Lanterns were lit, each one glittering and creating a warm glow on the deck. Caspian had them bring up a few barrels of wine; not long after, nearly half the crew was intoxicated. Caspian stood off to the side, whispering quietly with Drinian, while Lucy sat with Tavros the Minotaur. Eustace, having finally woken up from his earlier shock, had chosen not to join them. He claimed he still felt horribly seasick; Syrena couldn't blame him. She had immediately ushered him back below deck when she noticed the green tinge to his skin.

Now, she sat up at the front of the ship where Reepicheep had been earlier. She chose not to participate in the drinking, having seen already the effects it had on the crew. She laid her head back against the rail and stared up at the midnight sky; the stars twinkled down at her, reminding her of when it rained in Narnia. She loved when it rained.

"You surprised me today," a deep voice said. She already recognized it.

"You didn't think I could beat you," she said, matter-of-factly. Edmund moved to sit beside her; she straightened out her neck.

"No, that's not it. I just didn't think I could lose," he replied, his eyes glowing in the lantern light.

Syrena laughed quietly. "Not many do. Ladies aren't usually trained in sword fighting, but I begged to be taught, and my father eventually gave in," she said, and her smile slowly faded from her face. Edmund couldn't help but notice.

Edmund said silently for a moment, his thoughts racing. "One of the Lords, the one you were looking at today, he's your father isn't he?"

Syrena turned her face away from him. She couldn't help but keep the surprised tone from her voice. "How did you guess?"

"I saw the way you looked at him. Only a daughter would look at a father that way," he said. She smiled.

"I suppose you'd know, right, with two sisters and all," she commented. She smirked when it was Edmund's turn to look surprised. "I have read the stories, you know. About you and your family during the Golden Age. When Caspian's father took power, he made it mandatory for everyone of his household to read the Old Tales. Besides, they're good stories."

"It's strange, hearing that," Edmund said. "I've never actually read any of them."

"You don't really need to though, you were there," she replied.

Edmund smiled in response. They said in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then Edmund spoke again. "How long has it been since you've seen your father?"

Syrena's face turned grim. "Ten years. He was taken the day after my ninth birthday."

"I-I'm sorry," he said. He hadn't meant to bring up something so tender. And when he saw her eyes begin to fill with tears, he couldn't help but reach for her hand which was strewn across her lap and hold it for a moment.

Syrena wanted to pull her hand back the instant he touched her. Her body, however, disagreed with her head and her hand stayed where it was, wrapped up in his. His hand was warm, with permanent calluses from years of hard training. They sat for a moment, in that same peaceful silence that had quickly developed into something comforting.

And then it became too much. Syrena jerked her hand from his and stood up quickly. "Good night, King Edmund." She did not turn back to look at him and she hastened towards the door that led below deck. Edmund sat still for a moment, dumbfounded as to what had just happened.

**_So, to the few of you who have actually reviewed my story *hugs*, there you go! Hopefully you like this chapter as much as I do; I spent precious time that could have been used to study for my Math and Chemistry finals next week (or the unit test tomorrow!) to write this for you. If you did enjoy this chapter, please let me know! When I get an emails saying someone reviewed my story or added it to their favorites/alerts, I have a miny heart attack and I bounce around and laugh and, basically, get very excited! It really means a lot to me :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, little explanation before hand. The next two chapters were meant to originally be one chapter, but being the rambler that I am, it would have been way too long. So, I've shortened it by splitting it into two. But they both revolve around what happens on the Lonely Islands. Hopefully I do it justice! Enjoy :)_**

**_Note: In the last chapter, I stated that Syrena would be 19 years old. I meant her age to be 16 when I was writing it, however, I actually like the idea of her being older and having a lot of experience. Besides, Edmund and Lucy are over 1500 Narnian years old anyway. _**

**_Disclaimer (since i keep forgetting): I only own my OC_**

When Syrena woke the next morning, the first thoughts that entered her head were that of callused fingers and strong hands. It took longer for her to remember what happened, and when she did, she felt the same uneasy feeling she had the night before. She worried about whether Edmund would be angry with her for leaving so suddenly the night before, but then she quickly shook away the thought. She had her reasons for doing what she did, and none of them concerned him.

Lucy met her on deck, and they sat on the same crates they had the day before. Lucy kept giving her knowing glances, which at first Syrena did her best to ignore; after a while, it became nearly impossible to do.

"What?" she asked, rather rudely.

"I saw you with Edmund last night."

Syrena shrugged away the budding questions. "It was nothing, Lucy."

Lucy raised her eyebrows a bit. "It didn't look like nothing to me."

Syrena was too busy trying to come up with a response to notice when Edmund came up from the cabins and crossed the deck towards them. He was stopped by a crewmate handing him a glass of water; it seemed as though everyone needed one due to the heavy drinking the night before, all except Lucy and Syrena. Edmund graciously accepted it, and went to stand beside Syrena.

"Good morning," he said. Syrena wouldn't meet his eyes when she repeated his words. Lucy smiled at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Caspian," Syrena claimed, and she slinked away into the crowd.

Lucy wanted to ask Edmund about what had happened, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she decided otherwise. "Edmund, do you think if we sail to the edge of the world we'll just tip off the edge?"

Edmund turned his gaze away and faced Lucy. "Don't worry, Lu. We're a long way from there."

"I see you two are still talking nonsense," came a groggy voice. They turned to see Eustace coming up from the hatch. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and walked over to them.

"You're feeling better," Lucy noted. She had to admit, she didn't miss seeing him for a day.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Eustace spat back. "It's a good thing I have an iron constitution."

Reepicheep, having come over in time to hear Eustace's complaints, said "As effervescent as ever, I see. Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Merely dealing with the shock of things. Father says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." This last statement made Edmund choke on his water, spitting it back into the cup. Lucy nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, trying to hide her own laughter.

Reepicheep leaned in towards the two of them. "I don't think he has _acute _anything."

Syrena had returned to the group to hear Reepicheep's words, and she raised her eyebrows. "Do I want to know what you're all talking about?"

Lucy grinned. "Eustace."

"Ah," Syrena responded. Eustace, meanwhile, looked haughtily at every one of them. He was silently imagining sticking them all with pins and posting them on his wall at home.

""I'll have you all know that as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul and have you all arrested for kidnapping!" he screeched. He made to turn and move away from them, but he ended up bumping into Caspian.

"Kidnapping was it? Funny, I thought we saved your life," the King said. He sounded threatening, but everyone except Eustace easily detected the humor behind his words.

"You held me against my will." Eustace protested, only to have Reepicheep and Syrena roll their eyes behind his back.

"Did I?" Caspian enquired.

"And I must say those are the most unhygienic quarters. It's-It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" the mouse commented.

"He's just warming up," Edmund commented.

The rest of them cracked up at Eustace's expense, and then a loud voice called out "Land ho!"

Everyone looked toward the front of the ship to see the strip of land coming into view. Caspian went up to the steering wheel to get a good view from beside Drinian. Eustace sat back in a huff. Syrena walked up to him.

"Sorry, but I don't think your British consul will be here," and walked off. He frowned after her, and stuck his tongue out at her back.

Caspian stood on the prow with Drinian, Edmund, and Damian. Caspian looked through a telescope at the island that was now much closer. There was a city on the island. Lowering the telescope, he handed it to Drinian, who passed it to Edmund.

"Strange. Not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Edmund commented.

Drinian looked at Caspian. "Seems suspicious, Sire."

"I say we prepare a landing party. Drinian?" Edmund suggested.

Drinian and Caspian exchanged a glance. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian said. He looked regretful to be the one to have to say it. Edmund looked up at him, his eyes flashing with fury for a moment, but just as quickly as it showed up, it disappeared.

"Right," he said quietly. "Sorry."

"Long boats," Caspian said," Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

Syrena had been standing at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the conversation. Drinian went off to find Tavros and get the long boats prepared and Caspian went to speak with Lucy and Eustace; Edmund followed at the back, but Syrena stopped him before he walked off by putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't take what Drinian said too personally," she said. She dropped her hand. "He's just doing his job."

"I know that," Edmund snapped.

Her eyes widened for a moment, having never heard Edmund get angry before. "Sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't mean to be harsh with you."

She held his gaze when she spoke again. "Neither did I."

The long boats reached the island in a fairly short amount of time. Everyone was eager to get off of the ship, everyone that is except Eustace. He complained the entire way, especially once they reached the island.

"Couldn't this have just waited until morning?" he asked.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, my lad," Reepicheep said. Eustace glowered.

The others were suiting up in their fighting gear, not battle armor exactly, but at least adding an extra layer of protection in case something happened. Syrena was given her own sword this time, and Edmund took Caspian's spare.

They began to spread out and wander around the port. The docks were obviously old and worn out, the wood peeling away in places and the boards creaking constantly. Once off of the docks, there was hard stone, covered in what appeared to be sand. However, it was really dust worn off from the stone after, again, many years without being replaced. There were crates and barrels lining the high stone wall that led to the main part of the city; they contained nothing, not a single morsel or drop of anything.

Syrena scowled. "Do hear that?"

The others looked around at her. "Hear what?" Caspian said. "I don't hear anything."

"That's my point. There's no noise. Where is everyone?" she asked. No one had an answer.

Everyone turned to Caspian, waiting to hear what the plan was. He thought for a moment, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was waiting for him.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on," he said, gesturing to himself and Lucy, Edmund, Syrena and Eustace. "If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

Reepicheep looked disappointed for a moment, not to be included in the exploration of the island, but when he realized the task Caspian had placed upon him, he felt better. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Caspian looked at the others. "Let's go."

_**So, that's part 1 I suppose. It's not as good as I was aiming for, but I am writing it at 1230 on a school night, and at this moment I can actually feel my eyelids drooping, so that's my poor excuse. So, time for me to sleep, and you to review! Mucho appreciato!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's part two of the Lonely Islands bit. I tried harder to change up the wording of the dialogue so it was more original than I have in previous chapters. It's still fairly similar though. Still, it's a good chapter. So read it. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC_**

Caspian led the others up the stone steps and entered through a high rock gate into the city. They were all shocked by the fact that there were no people walking around; Edmund and Lucy could remember a time when these islands had been so immensely populated and were always crowded and busy, especially during the trading months, but now, it was obvious things had changed.

Eustace snuck away from the others for a minute when he heard a creak coming from one of the small houses that lined the streets they were aimlessly wandering through. He went up to the window, or at least what he thought was a window. It looked more like a hole cut into the side of the house, and it was carelessly boarded up. He managed to peek through a tiny slit in between two of the boards to see if anyone inside. He was bewildered to see a family, a mother and her two children, curled up in the corner. He backed away quickly, running to the others.

"Yeah, looks like there's nobody home so don't you think we should be heading back?" he said hastily.

Edmund turned and glared at his cousin. He never got the chance to curse the boy when a loud bell reverberated around the closely placed houses, causing everyone to raise their hands to cover their ears. Caspian was the only one who did not shrink away from the noise; he raised the cross bow he had in his hands, pointing at the bell tower that was directly in front of them.

They began to creep towards the door.

"Wait! I don't think we should go in there!" Eustace yelled from behind them. Lucy and Syrena both whipped their heads around, shushing him. Edmund glared at him.

"Do you want to stay out here and-guard something?" he asked. Eustace's face brightened.

"Yes, cousin! Excellent idea, that is!" He hurried forward. Caspian took a dagger out of his belt and handed it to Eustace. He looked down at it, his eyes wide. "Well, what am I supposed to do with this?"

Caspian looked at him in horror while the others burst into fits of laughter. Instead of answering, they turned and pushed the huge metal door open, leaving Eustace alone on the threshold.

"I've got it, I've got it," Eustace kept saying to himself. Edmund rolled his eyes as he pulled his flashlight, or torch as Caspian fondly referred to it, off of his belt. The inside of the tower was pitch black, all except for a few windows at the top of the high walls, letting in the small amount of light. They could make out the shape of dozens of bells hanging at different levels from thick ropes, and tall marble statues lined the sides of the room. Below the largest bell, there was a large alabaster stand that held an old leather bound book. Syrena was first to reach it, followed closely by Edmund; he shined the flashlight on the book so it was readable.

"I think they're names…" Syrena commented. Lucy came up beside them and gasped.

"Why are they crossed out?" she asked, exasperated. She was staring at the book in horror.

Syrena pointed out that beside each name, there was a number written. Some of the numbers were rather large. "I think it's some kind of fee, or a tax of sorts." She backed up a bit to let Caspian in to take a look.

He immediately knew what it was. "Slave traders."

At that instant, a sharp, high pitched scream came from the direction of the door, and they flipped their heads around to see Eustace standing at the door with someone else. The man was holding Caspian's dagger against the boy's throat. He was thrashing around wildly.

Everyone immediately drew their weapons. Then from the ropes attached to the bells, men began to fall from the sky and land all around them. A fight broke out, with Caspian and the others strongly outnumbered. No matter how hard they tried, they could not seem to rid themselves of their enemies. Syrena, Caspian and Edmund managed to eradicate as many men as they could before they were completely surrounded.

"Unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again," said the man, moving forward, "I suggest you drop your weapons."

Syrena and Lucy shared a reluctant glance, and then threw their swords down with two clanging bangs. Edmund and Caspian followed soon after.

"Put 'em in irons," he said.

"No!" Edmund yelled. In a flash, he was beside Lucy, trying to pry her away from the man that grabbed her. But he was pulled back and away by two men, and as he struggled, one of them landed an uppercut into his stomach. He instantly felt he pain of the blow, leaning over and gasping for air.

"No, please, stop!" Syrena yelled. She did not like seeing Edmund get hit. She managed to twist her arms away from her captives and run towards Edmund, but she was pulled back just as quickly as she escaped. He bent his arm across her mouth to keep her from making as much noise; this was not a good idea. Syrena opened her mouth and bit down hard on his skin, piercing through and drawing a thin layer of blood. The man growled and sent her a back-hand across his face. The pain did not come right away, but when it did, it was throbbing; she could see stars blinking across her vision.

"Listen to me you insolent fool; I am your King!" Caspian yelled. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Actually," came an unfamiliar voice. A man crept into their vision from the shadows. "Somebody else will."

He looked around at the five prisoners he had captured. Taping his lip, he made his choices. "Take those three," he said, pointing and Lucy, Syrena and Eustace, "down to the market. Put the other two in the dungeon."

"No!" Lucy screamed as she was dragged away from Caspian and Edmund. "Edmund!"

"Lucy!"

"Syrena!"

They were swiftly dragged out of the tower, their screams and cries drowned out by the laughter of the men. Caspian and Edmund did not know what to do; there was no point in fighting now. They let themselves get dragged away.

Somehow, with everything that happened, Edmund fell asleep the moment he and Caspian were thrown in the dungeons. He leaned up against the metal bars, leaning his head back. He could still feel the impact from the punch he had received to the stomach, and Caspian suggested he get some rest. When he did eventually wake, he was woken by Caspian trying to kick down the metal door.

"I don't think that's going to work."

Caspian turned to him with a sad smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got punched." Caspian was glad to hear he hadn't lost any of his sarcastic humor.

"Well do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"We could try-"

"It's hopeless, you'll never get out." Caspian and Edmund turned to the darker part of the cell they were kept in, and if they squinted hard enough, they could see the blue-tinged outline of a man.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"No one, just a voice in my head," the man whimpered hysterically. He began to crawl out of the little hole in the wall, and Caspian stared at the familiar features of his face.

"Lord Bern?"

He looked up. "Perhaps, but I am no longer fit to bear that title," he replied. He forgot he had a name to begin with.

"Is he one of the Lords?" asked Edmund. Caspian nodded.

Caspian kneeled down in front of the Lord, wanting to see his face more clearly. Bern reached a hand out and lightly touched the side of Caspian's face. "My-you remind me of a King I once loved," he said in awe.

Caspian nodded. "That man was my father."

Bern gasped. "Oh my…Lord please forgive me! I did not realize it," he babbled, hunching over as though he was going to bow. Caspian stopped him.

"Please," Caspian said. "The men have taken three of our friends. Do you have any idea what-"

"Oh, oh dear. That is not good," Bern said as Caspian helped him stand up. "They are likely being taken to the slave market to be sold."

Caspian glanced back at Edmund. The younger King had not removed his eyes from Bern. "What happens to them if they aren't sold?"

Bern looked over at the small barred window opposite the door. They began to hear the sound of drum beats get closer and closer to what ever building they were locked in. "See for yourself."

Caspian and Edmund climbed up cracks made in the blocks to get a look through the bars that made up a window to the outside. They watched as a small group of people in irons on a wagon passed by. A man was running after the wagon. He tried to reach and grab a woman's hand, but was dragged off by two men and her hand slipped away from his grasp. They grabbed him and punched him so that he fell to the ground. A little girl was behind them shouting for her mother. They watched in horror as the people were led off the wagon like cattle and directed into a rowboat.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked as he turned to Lord Bern.

"Keep watching."

The boat was rowed away from the dock and out into the sea. They watched in apprehension as a thin green cloud appeared from the water and grew thicker as it floated towards the boat. As it reached them, the cloud engulfed the ship, and as the people aboard shrieked, the ship disappeared along with the cloud.

"What was that?" Caspian asked as he hopped off the wall.

"A sacrifice."

"But where did they go?" Edmund asked.

Bern shook his head. "No one knows; it's what happens to all the slaves who aren't sold."

"Sixty!"

"Eighty!"

"One hundred!"

The numbers continued to increase as each prisoner was brought before the rowdy group of traders and sold. Syrena was gripping Lucy's hand, having refused to be parted from the girl. Eustace stood beside them, looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Alright, girly, your turn," said the man who had held the knife against Eustace's throat. Syrena heard the men calling him Pug, and when he placed his hands on her arms and pulled her up onto the platform, she began to imagine many more fitting names for a man like him.

"Gents, here's a fine specimen," Pug said. He reached across and held Syrena's face by her chin, stopping her from keeping her head down. "Pretty, 'ain't she? Even behind those bruises. See those eyes, boys? Never seen a color like them in all my years. Let's start the bidding at…one hundred."

"One-fifty!"

And then the men began to battle each other for a change to take Syrena home with them. Eventually, she was sold to a finely dressed man in his forties for four hundred, the highest price of the day.

Lucy was next. She was quickly sold for just under Syrena's price, no doubt to the same man as well.

"Now, the last trade of the day!" Pug called, and Eustace was forced to step onto the platform. "Who'll start the bidding?" No one spoke. They all shared glances, however, to see who was foolish enough to bid. "Come on now, he may not look like much, but he's a strong boy."

"Yeah, he's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!" The men burst into fits of laughter. This made Eustace very angry.

"I'll have you know I won the school hygiene award three years in a row!"

They laughed even more.

"I'll take them off your hands," said an oddly familiar voice. "In fact, I'll take them all off your hands!" Syrena spotted the man who was speaking, and was pleasantly surprised when he lifted his hood and she came face to face with Drinian and Reepicheep. Other cloaked men in the crowd pulled back their hoods and immediately everyone was engaged in battle.

From above, Caspian, Edmund and Bern were being transported by a couple traders when they heard all of the commotion below. They heard someone yell "for Narnia!" and that was enough to lift their spirits. They managed to break free from their captive's firm hold. Then they hard their own fight to win.

Syrena, with her hands chained together, swung her arms and hit Pug square across the jaw, knocking him unconscious. She leaned down and dug through his robe pockets until she found the key to their cuffs and, with a small amount of difficulty, successfully removed her own bonds. She ran to Lucy and passed her the keys.

"Take these, unlock as many as you can!" she yelled over the chaos. Lucy nodded and ran off. Syrena turned her eyes skyward, having noticed Caspian and Edmund. They were outnumbered, three on two, and they were without weapons. She picked up a sizeable rock and raced up towards the walkway.

When she got there, she was behind the traders. She saw Caspian and Edmund's eyes widen as she came closer, and just as one of the traders was turning, she slashed through the air with the rock and knocked the man in the head; he fell over the edge. She then attacked the other while Caspian engaged the third in hand to hand combat. Hitting him in the face, she knocked him unconscious and he crumbled to the ground. Edmund stood above her as she crouched down to search his pockets for the keys. Luckily, she had picked the right one and she drew the key ring out.

"We were so worried! We had no idea what had happened to you, or Lu or-" Edmund began as she fumbled with the locks. Once they clicked, he threw the cuffs to the ground.

"You can thank me later," she said. She turned away and jumped down over the edge, returning to the main fight at hand.

It did not take long for the traders to be defeated. Since they were ambushed, they had no way of preparing themselves beforehand, and were completely annihilated. Those that were lucky enough not to be killed were tied up.

The Narnians were greeted by applause and cheers from the freed people as they moved through the city, back towards the long boats. Caspian was given the warmest welcome of them all.

Before they began to load back onto the boats, Bern came running up to them. "Wait! Hold on!" he yelled. In his hands, he held what appeared to be a sword, though in very bad condition. It was covered in tiny barnacles; in fact, you couldn't see any part of the actual sword that wasn't covered in the little sea creatures. "Your father," he began, "gave seven swords to us to protect."

He handed it to Caspian. Edmund peered at it. "Where did he get them?"

"They were from your Golden Age."

Caspian thanked him, and then Bern made his way back up the stone steps to reclaim his position as Lord. Syrena waited eagerly by the boats. She watched in admiration as Caspian handed Edmund the sword.

"You'll need one of your own to carry." Edmund didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded and thanked Caspian. He then turned to Syrena and waved it around, his eyebrows raised. She smirked.

"Perhaps you'll be able to beat me now." Edmund laughed, and followed her into the long boat. Soon they were heading back towards the _Dawn Treader_, glad to be on their way.

**_Bravo! It was very liberating to finally finish this chapter, actually this whole bit of the story. I'm excited for the next couple of chapters, seeing as this is a fanfic centralized around Edmund and...romance? Haha. Anyways, please read and review as always. It's much appreciated :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So this chapter is mainly original stuff again. There is a bit at the end when they reach Coriakin's Island that comes from the movie, so bear with me there! Someone suggested writing from the book as well, so I am going to try and do that in the next couple of chapters. I tried with this one, and then when I went over it, it didn't sound very good at all so I went back to movieverse. Enjoy!_**

It wasn't until they were back aboard the _Dawn Treader _and sailing away into the sunset that anyone noticed Syrena's bruises and the cut on her cheek. In fact, it had escaped her mind as well. All the excitement of escaping and riding the Islands of tyranny took her mind off of it for a short while. Caspian was the one to notice.

"Great Aslan, Syrena!" he exclaimed after a few minutes of being aboard. "We need to have someone tend to those bruises."

"I could get my cordial," Lucy suggested, but Syrena held up her hand.

"There's no need to waste something so precious on these. I'll use the salve you have in your cabin," she said, and she turned to head below deck.

When she reached Caspian's main quarters, where he and Edmund were sleeping, she searched all the drawers to try and find the salve, but had no luck. As she passed one, she looked up and came face to face with a mirror. Staring back at her reflection, she could hardly recognize herself.

It was a lot worse than she had thought. The cut had spread from the top of her cheekbone and almost reached the corner of her lip. It was still red, bleeding in a few spots, and the skin had turned purplish around it; the man who hit her had probably been wearing a ring of some kind. She pulled her hair out of her face to look at it more, tenderly touching it. The contact hurt, made it sting.

"Do you want some help?" came a voice behind her. She glanced at the mirror and saw Edmund was standing at the door behind her. She didn't say anything, but he took a few tentative steps inside and shut the door. In his hands, he held the bottle of salve and a cloth. "It's not as bad as you think."

She spun around to look at him. "Yes, it is," she said, then gestured to the bottle. "Where did you find it?"

"Medicine basket, just behind the-"

"Staircase, right. Thanks," she said, holding out her hand. He took a few more steps towards her but did not release the salve.

"Mind if I take a look?"

She dropped her hand and sighed. "If you must."

He made his way across the room towards her in only a matter of steps. When they stood just a few inches apart, Syrena could feel the warmth from his body curling around her and wrapping her in a tight embrace. It would have been suffocating, but it didn't feel that way now. He put his hands on her arms and sat her down in a chair, pulling one out for himself and sat across from her. He dabbed a small amount of the thick, clear liquid onto the cloth, scooted the chair closer, and raised his hand to her face.

At first, it stung horribly. But then the pain sort of faded away, and she was aware of only the fact that Edmund was touching her face. He was very careful, gentle even, and the light pressure he was placing upon the cut did not hurt the way her own hands had. She fixed her gaze upon his own eyes, watching them flicker along her face as he cleaned and disinfected the cut. His eyes moved so fast, and soon he was finished and was setting the cloth and bottle on the table behind her. He turned back and Syrena thought he was going to grab her hands again, but he just leaned over, his hands folded together on his lap, and looked down at them. He raised his head too look her in the eyes, and then he jumped up and pulled her along with him.

They stood very close again, and now Syrena could not only feel the heat from his body but the warm tickle of his breath on her face. She was staring at their feet, so Edmund placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his; he wanted to see her eyes. Syrena wasn't stupid; she knew what he wanted. And she'd be a fool too say she didn't want it too, but she couldn't. Not now, maybe not ever. She pulled her head away from him, and stepped back, out of the aura he strongly produced.

"I can't," she whispered quietly. He heard her though. "We should go back."

Edmund dropped his hand and watched her as she sauntered away. He waited a few minutes, looking out at the sea behind the ship, and then followed her. He knew she was hiding something from him, something she would not give up easily. And he was willing, so completely willing, to do everything he could to find out what it was.

When they reached the top of the deck, Syrena made a beeline to Caspian, who was standing with a small map talking to Drinian. Lucy sat in the corner, mending clothes that had been damaged during the fight; Eustace was hiding among the crates, writing in that silly journal of his and muttering to himself. Edmund grabbed his sword and his dagger, and moved to sit at the edge of the ship, and began to try and scrape off the barnacles and tiny shells which had grown on the blade.

It was tedious work, but by nightfall, he was already half done. However, the closer he got to the hilt, the harder it became to scrape it all away. Lucy and Eustace had retreated an hour ago. Drinian stood at the prow, manning the steer, and Caspian was sitting on the steps with Syrena; they were talking very quietly.

"You stood there and you did nothing?" he whisper-asked her.

"Yes Caspian, I've said that how many times now," she replied.

He turned back around and looked to where Edmund was sitting, hard at work. He could tell the boy was frustrated by something, and he doubted it was because of the sword.

"Look, Syrena," he began. "I know it's hard for you, I understand that completely. But you've had suitors vying for your affections for years and you've always said none of them were right for you, and that they wanted you because of your close relations to me."

"What does that have to do-" she interrupted, but Caspian held up his hand, silencing her.

"And now you have someone here who, for as long as I've known him, has never opened his heart up to anyone the way he is trying to with you. Ask Lucy! She told me the first time we ever met that during their Golden Age, he turned down every single girl who wanted to marry him because he wasn't interested. And he is clearly interested in you."

Syrena could feel herself blushing, and she cursed it. She glimpsed at Edmund for a moment, and sighed.

"One of these days, Syrena you are going to have to tell him everything. I know Edmund, he won't stop until he finds out."

"And if I don't want him to know?" she said as she turned back.

He ignored her question. She'd said that a few times already. "If you didn't want him to know, you wouldn't be here now asking me for help."

She turned away in a huff, crossing her arms again. He reached for her hands and took them in his own.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you all those years ago. But I know how it feels to grow up without a father, and if you keep everything you're hiding buried for much longer, eventually it will break free and cause damage to yourself and others. All I'm saying is don't wait that long, or you'll lose him forever."

She fidgeted with her fingers for a few moments, and then smiled at Caspian. "Since when did you become all knowledgable?"

He chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "Don't push it," he said, and she laughed into his shoulder.

When the morning came, the ship was in clear sight of another island. This one was lushly green, everywhere you looked. But it took longer to reach the island than anticipated, and it wasn't until late afternoon that Caspian ordered for half the crew to go ashore with him and the rest to stay aboard the ship. All through out the day, Edmund and Syrena avoided each other, each knowing what was going on but at the same time not having the slightest idea. It had not gone unnoticed by Lucy, who pulled her brother aside when Caspian and the others began climbing into the boats.

"What is going on with you and Syrena today?" she asked quizzically. It was at times like this that Edmund hated having a perceptive little sister. So he simply told her the truth. She sat and listened quietly while Edmund explained everything. And then she laughed.

"Edmund! Come on, you've lived with two girls your entire life and you are honestly going to sit there and tell me you have absolutely no idea what is happening?" Edmund stared at her, his eyes obviously confused. Lucy sighed and her laughter died down. "Talk to her about it, the next time you get the chance.

By the time they reached the island, it had grown dark and everyone was suddenly exhausted. Beds were quickly set up and everyone took their places and fell fast asleep. They were all so tired, they had forgotten to put guards out. Lucy had tried to read, but had quickly fallen asleep, the book landing beside her as her eyes closed shut. Syrena was fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

If anyone had been awake, they would have noticed the footprints showing up as some invisible creature made it's way towards their camp. Those footsteps were quickly followed by more, and then the camp was surrounded.

"Seems they brought a pig!" one creature whispered. He pointed down at Eustace, who had his mouth hanging open and was emitting the loudest snores possible.

"This one's female," said one, indicating Lucy below him.

"So is this one," said another. He stood over Lucy.

The first one spoke again. "This one reads."

And then it was decided. The creature picked up Lucy, covering her mouth with his hand, and all of the invisible creatures moved away from the camp. It would have been quite the sight, had anyone been awake; to see Lucy floating away from the camp, fighting off something covering her mouth and her legs flailing around. When they reached their destination, the thing holding her let go and she fell with a thump to the ground.

The brutes laughed while a gruff voice said "There is no escape."

"Well put."

"Scary."

"What are you?" Lucy asked not in fear, but in apprehension as she scrambled to her feet, braving the things she could not see.

"We are terrifying, invisible beasts."

"If you could see us you would be really intimidated."

"Not to mention that we're very large!"

"Well what do you want?" Lucy demanded, now frustrated and angry.

"You do what we ask," the same gruff voice replied. Lucy guessed he was the leader.

"She will."

"Very clear."

"Or what?" She demanded.

"Or death." The leader said. Lucy was frightened for a moment, but then she had a thought.

"Well I wouldn't be much use to you dead, now would I?" she tried to reason.

"I hadn't thought of that." the leader admitted. The others spoke up, saying words against the leader. He didn't like that.

"Alright, we'll just kill your friends then!"

That was the last straw for Lucy. She sighed and then gazed up and around. "What do you want from me?"

"You will enter the house of…" someone pushed her forward, and she stumbled. "…the oppressor."

"What house?" Lucy asked aggravated.

"This one." Sure enough an invisible door opened to reveal the inside entrance of a house. "Upstairs, you will find _The Book of Incantations_, and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

"Well put."

"Very well put."

"Remember what'll happen to your friends!"

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Lucy questioned.

"We can't read." The leader admitted.

"Can't write either as a matter of fact." They sounded shameful.

Lucy, exasperated, threw her hands in the air. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"Beware of the oppressor." The leader warned.

"He's very oppressive."

"What makes the unseen seen! Got it?"

"Don't forget that."

Lucy shut her eyes for a moment, and then set her jaw straight. She stepped onto the threshold and stepped into the house, the door shutting behind her.

**_So there's a bit more "romance", if you can call it that, between Edmund and Syrena. I realize that this is supposed to be a romance type fanfic and I'm 8 chapters in and there's been no kissing or whatever, but in my opinion, love and relationships is not just something you can jump right into. I think it takes time and knowing the other person before. So that's where I'm going with this. If you were hoping for some kind of "love at first sight" story, it won't be that way. _**

**_As always, review. Review. REVIEW! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the next chapter. It's taken me a really long time to do, which doesn't make any sense because honestly this chapter isn't very good; it's movie verse and is really just a filler chapter. But, enjoy anyway :)_**

Edmund was the first to wake the next morning. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, looking out across the little field they were nestled in and out to the ocean. The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the horizon, casting a pinkish glow on everything. He peered around at the others who were camping, at Caspian lying sound asleep, Eustace snoring beside a rock, Syrena with her back to him and Lucy…

"Lucy?" he called. No one answered. Her bed was empty. It was then that he noticed the giant footprints leading away from them.

"Caspian!" he jumped out of his bed and moved to where Caspian was sleeping. He did not stir, so Edmund taped him lightly on the shoulder. "Caspian, wake up!"

The king answered quietly. "What?" His voice was groggy, thick with sleep.

"Lucy's gone," Edmund said. Caspian's eyes snapped open and instantly fell on Lucy's empty bed.

"Everyone wake up!"

The rest of the crew quickly stirred and grabbed their weapons, standing up to see what was wrong. Syrena turned in her bed, her eyes wide with a lack of sleep. It surprised Edmund. Her eyes rested upon his. "What's going on?"

"My sister's missing."

Lucy almost tip-toed through the wide, dark wooden halls of the mansion. She had seen no sign of the "Oppressor" that the invisible creatures were so afraid of. There was little to no light in the hall, until she came to one that turned to her left and at the end, she noticed a door with light glowing around it.

She moved silently towards it, and the closer she got the brighter the light seemed to shine. The door knob was cool to the touch; she twisted it and pushed the door open.

The room she came into appeared to be some sort of library. The room was circular shaped, filled with dozens of shelves that towered high above anything else. There was a golden ladder on wheels that rotated around the room, reaching to the top of the shelves; above them, there was a walkway that went all the way around the room. The ceiling was dome shaped, a dark midnight blue color and sprinkled with little silver flecks, almost like stars. She immediately thought of Syrena's eyes.

In the center of the room, a intricately detailed pedestal rested with a thickly bounded book on top. Lucy guessed this was the spell book. She rushed up to it and tried to pull the lock off, but it would not bulge. The cover of the book was strange; the letters were all over the place, not arranged in any title. She then noticed a little cupid with a horn was carved on the pedestal; the little cupid blew into the horn and a little cloud of wind moved across the top of the book.

Lucy blew along the cover; unsurprisingly the letters began to move and shape into letters. They now spelled _The Book of Incantations_; Lucy smiled. She had found it. The lock clicked open easily now, and she peeled the cover open and began flipping through pages. The pages were covered in thick dust, so Lucy blew across them. This time, she was surprised when they began to flip on their own accord at a highly impossible speed. It frightened Lucy. She slammed her hand down on a random page to stop it.

She landed on a spell that read: "_An infallible spell / to make you she / the beauty you've always wanted to be._"

As she read it off, a sort of mirror began to appear on the opposite page and Lucy could see her own reflection. It slowly began to change, morphing her face into that of Susan's.

Lucy stared at her reflection for a long time, enjoying being beautiful for the first time in her life. She smiled, and then ran across the room to look into the glass cabinet holding more books. She was just Lucy again. When she was back in front of the book and saw the same thing.

"No, wait!" she yelled. Along the top of the mirrored page, she noticed another spell. "Make me she, whom I'd agree, holds more beauty-"

A lion growl stopped her. "Lucy!" She recognized the voice right away. The book began flipping pages again and the lights flickered.

"Aslan? Aslan!"

The book stopped flipping again, this time on it's own accord. She found the spell she needed.

They'd been searching for the missing Queen long enough for the sun to rise and it almost been midday. They had not found any sign of her until Edmund leaned down in the grass and picked up something small and silver. He recognized it immediately.

"Caspian!" He stood up, still holding the object. "It's Lucy's dagger."

"We can't be far behind then," Caspian said, putting his hand on Edmund's shoulder. Syrena stood behind them, listening intently to something. Caspian looked over Edmund's shoulder at her. "Syrena?"

"Shhh," she whispered. Caspian waved his hand to let the others know to quiet down. As they did, something unseen knocked Caspian's sword from his hand. Then the rest of the crew began to be attacked by these ghostly things, dropping weapons and being pushed into the ground. Edmund was smacked on the nose, dropping his weapon to cradle it; Syrena was knocked from behind, and fell forward into the dirt.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian called out.

There was no answer right away. Then, an unfamiliar voice spoke up. "Big ones."

"Scary ones," said another.

"With the head of a tiger and the body of a…a," said the first voice.

"Another tiger!"

"You don't want to mess with us!"

"Or what?" Syrena spat as she stood up. She wiped her mud-covered palms on her pants.

"We'll claw you to death!" As this one spoke, the air around them began to quiver and the creatures slowly appeared before them. The crew burst into rounds of laughter at the sight.

"What?" said one. "What is so funny?"

"Don't laugh at us! Or we really will claw you to pieces!"

These things were the farthest from intimidating that any of them had ever seen. The were short little things, perhaps only a few inches taller than the average dwarf, and appeared to be hoping around on only one foot. Some of them surrounding the Narnians were hitched upon each other's backs, making them slightly taller than the humans; others held poles in their hands that had rubber-like balls on the ends. They reminded Edmund of boxing gloves.

"You mean squash us," Syrena said, "with your fat bellies?"

Caspian grinned. "Or tickle us with your toes?"

The creatures began to falter; they hoped off each other's backs and stared at the Narnians. "How can they see us?" became the current popular question.

Edmund was tired of games. He pushed against the one who seemed to be the leader and the creature fell to the ground on his back and was unable to get up. Edmund leaned over him. "What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?"

The creature held his arms out. "Now, now calm down…"

"Where is she?" Edmund yelled louder.

"Better tell him boss."

"Yeah."

The leader looked around at the others. "She's in the mansion."

"Uh huh, the mansion."

"Now let him up."

Edmund could not help but get angrier; these creatures were as bad as Eustace. "What mansion?"

He stopped talking when he noticed from the corner of his eye a similar shiver in the air to his right. He turned to watch as what the creatures called the "mansion" appeared; it was grand indeed, with grey ivory walls and high glass ceilings.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you all leaving me behind," came the voice of Eustace behind them. Edmund decided that he was wrong; Eustace was much worse. The creatures all turned to look at the new member.

"Oh, it's the pig."

"The pig's come back!"

As the creatures continued to repeat the same thing over and over again, the high wooden doors of the mansion cracked open and Edmund saw Lucy walking out beside a tall, dark purple and black cloaked man. He seemed friendly enough.

"Lucy!"

"The Oppressor!" The creatures began to go into a state of frenzy and bounce around all over the place.

He ran to his sister, pulling her into a hug. Syrena and Caspian followed close behind.

"Edmund, Caspian, Syrena; this is Coriakin. It's his island," Lucy said, gesturing to the man.

"You've wronged us, magician!"

"I have not 'wronged' you," said Coriakin. His voice was low, melodic almost. Syrena liked him instantly. "I made you invisible for your own protection. Be gone," he said, and he released white fluff from his hands. The fluff flew threw the air in the wind and blew into the faces of the frightened creatures. They retreated instantly.

"What was that?" Lucy asked once they were out of sight. Coriakin smiled down at her.

"Lint."

"What were those things?" asked Eustace.

"Dufflepuds!" Coriakin gestured for the royalty and Eustace to follow him inside the mansion.

"Right, of course; silly me," Eustace muttered. He made a face at the back of the magician and followed them inside, the door closing heavily behind him.

**_Tah dah! Encore encore *silence, crickits chirping* okay. Nevermind. Yeah, this one is definately not very good. But, I am going to try my best to write the other one tonight so at least you won't hate me for very long. _**

**_Also, tomorrow I write my Math Final (it's for eleventh grade in the US and Canada, and I'm not sure what it is for UK or Europe but ya...if you don't know 11th grade is the year before graduating haha I guess that's the easiest way to put it.) Anyways, math is not my strong subject, which is why I have to write it (we have exemptions from exams at our school for finals if you have over 80% in the class)._**

**_I would really appreciate some luck for that exam is what I'm trying to say. I also have to write Chemistry on Friday (2nd worst subject) and then I suppose I will officially be done school for the year! Yay!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So this is a revised Chapter 10. When I went back and read it, I really didn't like how I ended it; there were some things that I wanted to include that I ended up not because I didn't think I needed them, and then I decided they allowed the story to flow better with them and make more sense. Only the end and a little bit before that changed though, so it's not extreme_**

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriakin as he led them into the library he had found her in earlier.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them," he answered, and he noticed the confused, wide eyed stares from them, "from the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund questioned.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." Coriakin said as he walked across the room. He went to the table and grabbed a large scroll, about the length of his arm. He walked back to the middle of the room, and gestured for the others to move out of the way. He swung the scroll up into the air and it unraveled, rolling into a long rectangle with pictures around the edges and a large, black space in the middle. As it floated down onto the ground, shapes began to form in the black space and grew, creating a map that popped up out of the scroll.

Eustace was instantly fascinated by the drawing around the edge. He saw a centaur blowing into a horn, and then an army racing across a wide grassy plain towards another army. "It's quite beautiful," he said out loud, and when he received shocked glances from the others, he replied, "well, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world that is."

"There is the source of your troubles: Dark Island and its mist," Coriakin moved towards the end of the map. He looked down upon an island which resembled a tangled mess of black tree roots, surrounded by dark grey clouds and eerie green mist. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness; to steal the light from this world."

Lucy kept her composure while looking at the island. "How do we stop it?" she asked as she raised her eyes to Coriakin's.

"You must break it's spell," he said simply. He walked across the map to the other side, where Edmund stood beside Eustace. "That sword you carry," he said, pointing at Edmund's belt, "there are six others like it."

Syrena gasped. "Have you seen them? The Lords, I mean, did they pass through here?"

Coriakin turned around to gaze at her, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity. "Indeed."

"Where were they headed?" Caspian asked. He stood at the front of the map, farthest away from the island.

"Where I sent them," Coriakin said, and then the map shimmered and turned it's focus upon another island, not far from Dark Island. This one was beautiful, with high towering cliffs and magnificent waterfalls. "To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, you are all about to be tested." he warned, looking each of them in the eye.

Lucy spoke up first; the others were too stunned to say anything. "Tested how?"

"Until you lay down the seven swords, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He moved closer to her. She wanted to step back for a moment, afraid of what he was going to say. "Do not allow your temptations define who you are," he said, his eyes never coming away from Lucy, though it sounded like he was speaking to everyone. He then moved clockwise, to Caspian next. "To defeat the evil out there, you must defeat the evil inside yourself." He skipped over Eustace; the boy frowned, almost sad that he had not gotten his own word of advice. Edmund was next; "Keep your faith, you will need it in the task ahead."

Lastly, he came up to Syrena. He stared at her strongly, and she returned the gaze. His eyes darkened as he moved closer to her, and instead of saying something out loud to everyone, he moved right up to her and whispered in her ear. "Be strong. Though it seems difficult and dark now, you will soon learn why it must be this way."

They left Coriakin's island not long after that. The magician had stood on the beach and waved as the Narnian ship headed away, into the bright afternoon sun. But, though the weather seemed calm at first, it was not to remain that way.

The storm hit them that night, and it hit them hard and fast. It had started as slightly tossing waves, and then the sky darkened and rain began to pour hard down upon the ship and the choppy waves crashed against it's sides. Caspian, Drinian, Edmund, Lucy and Syrena were gathered in Caspian's study; Eustace was no where to be found.

"So we're stuck here," Drinian said, dropping a weight down on to the map to the right of Coriakin's island. "At half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks - maximum. This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties."

Caspian and Edmund exchanged glances. Syrena was sitting across from Lucy at the table. "There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon," Drinian continued. "Not in this storm; needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu's place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world." He and Edmund reached up to hold on to the rafters when the boat tossed violently.

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent," Edmund replied. Syrena and Lucy smiled slightly at each other; Drinian looked less than pleased.

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous," Drinian said, glaring at Edmund. He let go of the rafters and moved across the room, grabbing his water cloak from the back of Syrena's chair. "These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before."

"Then perhaps, Captain," Caspian said, standing up, "you'd like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his wife."

Drinian stared at him, deciding against it. "I'll get back to it then," he said, putting on the cloak and heading to the door. Before leaving, he turned back. "Just a word of warning; the sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind. Very nasty."

Caspian waited until Drinian was gone, and then grabbed his own cloak. "If I sit in here any longer and do nothing, I might explode." He left in a hurry.

Lucy sat at the table, her chin propped up on one hand and the other tapping rhythms against the wood. Syrena was leaning against the wall, facing the bay window that was across from the door. Her arms were crossed tight against her chest. Edmund sat beneath the window, leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Do you think the rain will ever stop?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "Yes. I do think it will stop."

She turned her gaze back out the window. "When I was four, I thought rain was the greatest thing I'd ever seen. I loved the feel of it running down my face and cooling the air during the summer." She was smiling as she spoke, remembering some untold memory. Then her smile fell. "Now it doesn't seem as wonderful."

Lucy turned around in her seat. "Remember what Coriakin said? He told us there would be a storm ahead; and now we have proven him right. But he also said that we would get out of it and find the blue star."

"Lucy's right," Edmund said. "We can't forget that."

Lucy then smiled. "And Aslan will help us."

That broke Syrena apart. "Oh really? Where was Aslan when we were in Narrowhaven and were being sold off as slaves and those people were taken from their families? Where was he when Caspian lost his father to a tyrant, he had no one left to rely on?" she screamed. Lucy and Edmund both stared at her with wide eyes. They had never heard her so angry before. "There is no Aslan!" She chuckled, as though relieved to get it off her chest. "Aslan is nothing but a figure of everyone's imagination, a fake belief that people follow. He doesn't exist!"

Lucy looked about ready to smack her. "I've seen him with my own eyes, Syrena! Aslan is as real as you or I!"

"Then why didn't he stop my father from being taken from me?" She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and her throat had become scratchy. "He did not want to leave, he never would have left me, not if he had the choice."

"Aslan does everything for a reason," Lucy replied. She had calmed down a bit. "You may not see it now, but-"

"Lucy, please," Syrena said. They could now hear how tired her voice was. "You don't understand, please don't try and understand what my life has been like. You'd never understand." At the last bit, her gaze fell upon Edmund. He returned it, having a feeling she was speaking more to him than his sister.

Unbenounced to them, Caspian was on the other side of the door. He had heard the entire exchange, and was immensely surprised but what had happened. He waited a few minutes before entering the room.

"The storm is letting up," His glance flicked between each of them; to Syrena's exhausted and heavy lidded glare, to Lucy's sad pout, and then to Edmund's shocked eyes.

"The storm is letting up."

**_There. I feel better about that. :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's chapter 11. Not much to say about it, but I like this one I think. Let me know what you think! Enjoy :)_**

**_Disclaimer: (since I keep forgetting) I own nothing in this fic except for Syrena. Everything else belongs to the rightful owners._**

They followed him solemnly out of the room, Syrena taking the back. She was more angry at herself now than she had been before; she didn't usually let her temper take control of her like that. Caspian hung back for a minute with her.

"What just happened in there?" he asked, holding her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. "It was nothing, Caspian."

"I can tell you're lying; have you seen their faces?" he asked, his head turning to Lucy and Edmund. "They both look like their going to cry, and I for one have never seen Edmund like that before, nor Lucy look so…angry." Syrena didn't say anything, just glared at him. Caspian sighed, and let go of her arm. "Fix this," he said, and he turned to follow the others.

Once on deck, they witnessed the damage that the storm had caused. Crewmen were moping up water that had blown over deck, collecting it in buckets and tossing it over the edge. Others were lifting up broken crates of provisions, which they were already low on, and dumping them; others were trying to untangle nets and ropes. Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and Syrena joined Drinian up on the top deck, where he was watching the crew carefully. Most of them were huddled together, doing their work, but they were whispering and glancing up at Drinian and the others all the time. The Captain was becoming increasingly suspicious.

"The storm's blown us off course," Drinian said. Everyone was quite for a moment.

"I say we keep heading east," Edmund replied.

"And when we run out of rations?" Caspian said. "It's just not that simple, Ed." He and Edmund both stared at each other, something strange passing between them. Lucy didn't understand it. Drinian was watching the crew again, and he turned back to them.

"I don't like the looks we're getting," he commented. "Something's got into the men."

"What's going on?" called a crew member. Caspian moved to the edge of the deck to see them.

"Where are we?" asked another.

"They got us lost!" said the first. He seemed to be the one leading the impending rally. The other crewmembers began to nod their heads, circling around him. They all were watching their King very intently.

"Just order them," Edmund said. Syrena stood beside him; she knew what Caspian would say to that. She stared down at her feet, not willing to say anything.

"It will just provoke them," Caspian replied.

"Your Majesties!" came the first man. "What some of us have been wanting to ask for some time now," he began, gesturing to the whole crew, "is how we are going to get home. We'd like to know what hopes we have of seeing Narnia again."

Caspian turned to look at Edmund. The boy stared back at him, the wind blowing his hair all around; Syrena watched the exchange with fascination. It almost seemed like Caspian was looking towards Edmund for guidance in the situation, seeing as how he was a King for many years before. Either that, or he was letting Edmund know that he was right; the crew were being provoked. Drinian watched him closely as will, interested to see what Caspian would say.

The king moved across the deck to walk down the steps; he wanted to see the crew at eye level, as a fellow man rather than an authority figure. "Gentlemen," he said as he descended; Drinian followed behind him, "I understand how you must feel. But our mission is to continue east."

They began to protest straight away. "No!"

"We want to go home!"

"Turn us around."

Edmund and Syrena exchanged glances, and she involuntarily moved an inch closer to him. He was very aware of it.

"What's the matter with you all?" Mr. Rhince said. He came away from the rest of the group, not wanting to be included in their anger. "It's just your fear talking!"

"We demand you turn us back," said the leader, completely ignoring Rhince. "Now."

Drinian had had enough. He stepped in front of Caspian, walking down the steps. The crew quieted. "Are you threatening mutiny?" he asked them, moving ever so closer. They began to back away, shaking their heads. "Well?"

"No, sir," many of them said.

"Land ho!" called the man from the observation point at the top of the mast. The crew all turned to where he was pointing; in the distance, they could see the dark outline of mountains, a small land mass.

"Well? Land ho!" called Drinian, flicking his hands. The crew backed off, falling apart, and went to their stations. He moved back to Caspian. "And not a moment too soon."

Lucy and Edmund began to walk off, but Syrena stopped them, grabbing their arms. "Wait," she said.

They both turned to face her. She was suddenly very nervous. Caspian glanced at her, and nodded, telling her with his eyes she needed to talk to them.

"I want to apologize, for what I said before," she began. "I understand that Aslan is very important to you both, and I was out of line."

Lucy sighed, and smiled. "It's okay, Syrena. I am also sorry; I should not have yelled like that." Syrena smiled back at her, and then Lucy pulled her into a tight hug. At first, Syrena was slightly surprised, but eventually she hugged Lucy back. Edmund stood behind them; he smiled at Syrena, and she returned it.

Lucy let go. "I'll go find Eustace."

Syrena and Edmund stood there, both not saying anything. "I truly am sorry," she began, but Edmund stopped her.

"I understand, that doubt that you're feeling. I've felt it before too," he said. She looked surprised. He smiled. "I'll tell you the story sometime."

They loaded two boats with empty baskets and barrels to take ashore. Lucy came back with Eustace, and they along with Caspian, Syrena and Edmund and two other crewmen got into one boat, while Reepicheep and a few other chosen men went on the other. From what they could tell, the island was mostly rock.

"I doubt the Lords stopped here my liege," said Reepicheep. He stood at the very front of his boat, navigating the island with his stealthy eyes. "There's no sign of anything living!"

"Right, well once we get ashore take you men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues," Caspian said. He and Edmund were both rowing, along with the other two crewmen; Syrena steered the boat from the back.

"Hang on," Eustace said. "You mean the five of us." Everyone in their boat turned to look at him. "Oh, come on. Please don't send me back to the rat!"

"I heard that," Reepicheep called. A few of the men snickered; Syrena smiled.

Eustace turned away, crossing his arms. "Big ears," he whispered into his shoulder.

"I heard that too."

The men couldn't help but laugh out loud this time, at Eustace's expense. Even he couldn't stop a small smile from escaping, but it soon fell away and he continued to sulk in the front.

Once they reached the island, the men unloaded everything from the boat. Eustace, upon realizing he wasn't wanted by anyone, snuck off behind a rock, waiting for a time to sneak off.

Lucy looked around. "Where did Eustace run off to? I thought he wanted to come with us?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Probably crouched up in a hole writing in that bloody diary of his again."

She cleared her throat. "Journal, Ed. He calls it his journal." Syrena snickered.

"We might as well go now, before it gets too late. Eustace knows where the boats are, if he's wandered off he'll find them again," Caspian said. Lucy sighed, and the four of them walked off. Eustace took this as his moment to exit right away.

**_So the next chapter will be wicked ahaha I've been waiting for this own for a while, and I'm quite excited to get it up! Might even do that today, guess we'll wait and see. _**

**_review. review. review. review. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!_**

**_I heard somewhere if people read the same thing over and over again, they feel compelled to do what it says. So read the above bit, and do what it says, please and thanks! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_So yeah here's the next chapter. It's full ofand. You're gunna it. :)_**

It was quite a while before they eventually found any hint of something living on the island. For a while they were simply walking past rocks and cliffs, and Lucy's feet began to hurt from climbing so much. Eventually, they came across one rock with a rope tied around it's middle; the knot was thick, and the length of the rope traveled downward into some sort of chasm in the ground.

"Look!" Caspian called out. He was the first to notice. "We're not the first ones on this island." He ran up to the rope, pulling on it to check how tightly it was bound; he could not pull it apart. The others gathered around him.

"The Lords?" Edmund suggested.

"Could be," Caspian said. He picked up a chunk of rock from the ground and tossed it into the hole; it bumped against the sides, but they soon heard it land on hard ground. If they peered into the hole close enough, they noticed the slightly gold shadow of a water ripple against the walls. "What do you think is down there?"

"Let's find out," Edmund said. He was the first to climb down. Caspian and Lucy held on to the rope to be sure it would not snap; it didn't. He made it down safely.

"It's not very far!" he called up to the others. "But the rope drops off a few feet above the ground."

Syrena followed next; she was fairly decent at repelling the walls. When she got close to the bottom, Edmund helped her down; his hands gripped her waist as she let go and dropped the few feet he had mentioned. "Thanks," she said, smiling. She walked off, leaving Edmund to help the other two down.

Syrena didn't go far before she found the source of the water ripples; a deep pool, the bottom so far below that it turned black and she couldn't see the bottom. It was really quite beautiful, she thought to herself. The light from the holes above must have been what gave the water the gold tinge, along with the lightly colored rock around them. Lucy and Caspian were down now; they followed Edmund to where Syrena was.

Syrena noticed a gold man, his legs splayed out awkwardly around him was lying against the rocks at the surface of the water.

"What is that?" asked Caspian.

"It must be some sort of gold statue," she said. It was so intricately detailed, she thought for a moment it could be real.

Edmund ripped off a thick, dead tree root that was sticking out of the side of the wall from the rock and turned to the pool. He dipped the tip of it in the water, trying to tap the gold stature. Instead, he and the others watched with amazed eyes as the root began to shimmer and turn gold. He dropped it right away with a yelp, the root making a loud splashing sound; it had become quite heavy. Then it dawned on them.

Lucy's voice was sad when he spoke. "Poor man, he must have fallen in."

"You mean poor Lord," Caspian said. He noticed the shield off to the side, recognizing the symbol on it right away. "It's the crest of-"

"Lord Restimar," Syrena finished. "He was my father's closest friend."

Lucy moved up to her, placing her hand gently on Syrena's shoulder. She could tell the girl was getting tenser and tenser every time they found a Lord that was not her father; it was changing her right before their very eyes.

"And his sword," Edmund said. He pulled the one Lord Bern had given them out of the sheath at his belt, and moved towards the edge of the pool. Caspian grabbed his arm for balance as Edmund leaned forwards, hooking his sword tip under the hilt and lifting it out of the water.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold," Lucy noted.

"It's a magical sword," Caspian said. He grabbed it once Edmund had backed up from the edge of the pool.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Syrena said.

Edmund leaned forward again. "Maybe," he began, crouching down next to the pond. "Or maybe he was on to something."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked. His sword hand dropped to his side.

Edmund did not respond; instead, he grabbed a conch shell that was sitting half-hazardly on a rock and dipped it into the water. He took it out quickly and dropped it beside him, watching with fascinated eyes as it turned to gold.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, who ever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world," Edmund said. He turned to face his sister. "We'd be so rich; no one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Syrena commented.

"Says who?" he asked. Syrena cringed slightly at the harshness in his voice.

"I do." Caspian moved towards Edmund. The younger king stared at him with a vileness they'd never seen before.

"I'm not your subject," Edmund said as he stood up, grabbing his sword and holding it in front of him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you," Caspian said, letting his own sourness drip into his voice. "You doubt my leadership."

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund retorted. Lucy and Syrena watched the exchange with the same horror in their eyes. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle! First it was you, and now Peter; everyone, and I mean everyone," he said, glancing at Syrena, "has chosen either of you over me. It isn't fair! You know I'm braver than both of you; why do you get Peter's sword?"

"Don't bring Syrena into this," Caspian said. "She has nothing to do with you being a spoiled little brat! You don't even deserve her, nor Peter's sword!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! I deserve my own kingdom, I deserve to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave," Caspian said, raising his sword, "then why don't you prove it!"

They both smashed their swords at each other at the same time, the clang of metal reverberating against the walls so loudly it hurt their ears. A few moments later, Lucy stepped forward between them.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Both of you! Can't you see what's happening here? This place is tempting you. It's bewitching you! This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." She sighed loudly. "Let's just get out of here."

They all turned to go out when they realized that Syrena was no longer with them.

"Where'd she go?" asked Lucy. Neither of the boys answered. Caspian shot one last glare at Edmund before stalking off to the rope; Lucy followed behind him. Edmund looked down, noticed the shell was gripped tightly in his hand. He grimaced at the reflection he saw pointing back at him and tossed the shell in to the pond. He didn't wait to watch it sink to the bottom.

"Oh yes, follow the imaginary Blue Star to the island of Raman-doo-doo," Eustace muttered, kicking pebbles around as he walked. "Place the seven steak knives at the table of the talking lion." Eustace snorted at his own cleverness. "Bunch of ninnies." He stopped walking as a bright flicker of light hit his eye; turning to his left, he made to lean forward and see what it was but instead, the rock beneath him crumbled and he slid down a short cliff, landing in a pile of rubble. Looking around, he noticed he fell into a sort of gold-filled valley.

All around him, gold bowls and goblets and jewels were simply lying around, waiting to be taken up by someone. Eustace felt like he imagined a pirate in Lucy's silly fairytales would feel upon finding 'buried treasure.'

"I must be dead!" he exclaimed, and then he began to fill his pockets with gold coins and stalk jeweled chains and crowns on his head and neck. He crawled around, and then a time when he lifted his head, he came face to face with a skeleton.

At first he was scared by it. Then he snickered. "You're definitely dead," he said, noticing the gold bracelet on the skeleton's arm. He grabbed it and placed it on his own. "Won't be needing that then."

Syrena was already a few hundred feet away when the others made it to the surface. She did not wish to speak with anyone, not after what had just happened. Caspian ran ahead of Lucy and Edmund, wanting to catch up with Syrena. Eventually, after he had called out her name a few times and had gotten not even a turn of the head or a twitch of the shoulders at her own name, he stopped trying and simply followed behind her. Lucy and Edmund walked in complete silence back to the boats.

When they reached them, the men were back from their task and were loading the baskets and barrels back onto the boats.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked.

"It's volcanic, Your Majesty," said Mr. Rhince. "Not much grows." Caspian looked down into one of the baskets they had; it was barely filled with little green balls that slightly resembled seeds.

Lucy then noticed that someone was still missing. "Where's Eustace?"

"I believe he's out _not_ helping us load the boats," Reepicheep said angrily. Caspian slightly rolled his eyes.

"Eustace! Eustace!" Lucy called. When there was no reply, she turned to Edmund. "Ed, I've got a bad feeling."

Edmund knew better than to argue with her right now. "I'll go look for him." He began to turn and walk off when he heard another voice.

"I'll come with you," Caspian said. The two of them stared at each other, unreadable expressions on their faces, and then Edmund nodded curtly and they walked away from the boats in the opposite direction from which they came.

Lucy walked up to Syrena, who was leaning against a rock, her arms crossed against her chest. It seemed to have become a favorite position of hers. "It will be interesting to see if they both come back in two pieces," Lucy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I suppose we'll wait and see, won't we?"

Edmund and Caspian walked in an uncomfortable silence for a very long time. Caspian kept wanting to say something, but he wasn't exactly sure how to word it.

"You're wrong, you know," he began, eventually deciding on this direction.

"About what, exactly?" Edmund said coolly.

"About Syrena," Caspian said. "Not everyone has chosen myself or Peter over you."

Edmund was not exactly sure what to make of that. They walked a little bit further, calling out Eustace's name until they came to the edge of a small valley in the rock filled with gold.

"Treasure," Edmund said.

"Trouble," Caspian replied, correcting him. Edmund glanced at him. His eyes traveled back to the gold, and then he noticed something odd; a little brown leather shoe, with the toes burned out and a light grey smoke fluttering upwards. He recognized the shoe right away.

"Eustace!"

**_Yippee! Okay, so now I am SUPER DUPER excited for the next chapter. Because, there's gunna be some and maybe, just maybe a little bit of or. Guess you're just gunna have to read it and find out!_**

**_Don't forget, I love reviews. BRING THEM ON! I will send virtual goodie baskets of like cookies and stuff to whoever reviews. Who doesn't love cookies and stuff? HELLOOOO! That means you should review. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Next chapter! Yay! Excited! Woo! _**

Edmund ran down the hill to the shoe. He picked it up in his hands, and then moved a few feet away to find Eustace's pants and shirt as well, also with burnt holes and smoke rising from them. "No!" Edmund said, his hands wrapping around the shirt. "Oh, cousin."

Caspian stood over top of him. "I'm sorry."

"He was just a boy," Edmund said sadly. No, he was not fond of his cousin, but he would not have chosen this for him. "I never should have left him. What could have happened to him?"

Caspian looked around, his eyes flicking from gold piece to piece. "In this place? Anything," Caspian said. He moved away from Edmund. "And he wasn't the first." He was staring at a skeleton, dressed in what looked like pirate clothes. He shook his head, frustrated. "It's Lord Octesian. We should find his-" He turned when he heard a sword unsheathing. Edmund had already found it, the sheath and hilt covered in white ash. "Sword," Caspian finished.

Edmund re-sheathed it and tucked it under his arm, carrying it away. He and Caspian headed back to the boat in complete and utter silence, each mourning in their own way.

Lucy and Syrena were on the top deck, leaning over the railing. Drinian stood beside them, his arms crossed, his eyes fixed on the island. There were moments when Lucy wanted to say something to Syrena; she could tell the older girl was deep in thought, and though she really wanted to give her advice on the matter, she did not know how. This was one of the few times she was completely speechless.

Though each was lost in their own heads, they all heard the roar when it happened and their gazes whipped back to the island. Lucy was shocked. "What was that? Was it the volcano?"

Drinian eyed it suspiciously. "That was no volcano," he said. He turned to the crew. "All hands on deck; archers, arm yourselves!"

They heard the heavy whooshing of giant wings flapping before they saw the beast coming towards the ship. Everybody knew what it was right away; a dragon. It had gold and bronze scales that shied in the sunlight and was really quite a large dragon; it's wings spanned out across to about the same length as the ship. The closer it got, though, the scarier it became. It circled around the ship, growling and breathing fire.

"Hold your positions and wait for my command!" yelled Drinian. The archers set themselves up around the mast as the dragon landed on the rod holding the sails. It growled again, the rod shaking as it held the dragon's weight.

"Drinian, it'll break the mast!" Syrena screamed over the noise. Drinian nodded, and then he raised his hand.

"Fire!"

The archers pulled their arms back and then the arrows shot out of their bows and zipped through the air towards the dragon. Surprisingly, everyone of them missed, though the dragon was still trying to balance on the rod.

Reepicheep stuck his sword in his mouth, and then crawled up the ropes to the observer's post and swung around on the rope towards the dragon. "Right!" he yelled, taking the sword out of his mouth. He swung past the dragon's foot and stabbed his sword into it's foot, causing the dragon to yelp and let go of the ship. It flapped it's wings and then flew off back towards the island.

Edmund and Caspian had reached the boats by that time. Edmund ran ahead, wanting to get off the island as soon as possible. Caspian could tell he was upset. He heard a strange sound behind him, almost like a bird flapping. But then it got louder, and when he stopped and turned around; he had just enough time to duck when the dragon flew over him. He saw Edmund hadn't noticed.

"Edmund!" Caspian yelled, but he was too late. When Edmund turned around, the dragon grabbed Edmund around the waist with his claws and flew off with him. The dragon rushed back to the ship, circling around it with Edmund. Lucy and Syrena noticed.

"Edmund!" they both yelled. Fear was easily recognizable in their eyes.

"Lucy! Syrena!" he shouted. They couldn't do anything except watch him be carried off.

Edmund struggled, though he knew it would do no good; even if he did, he would drop far enough to kill himself. He was not willing to give up, though, so he did continue to wriggle in the tight grip around his waist. Then, he saw something that made him freeze.

They were just flying over top of a canyon when Edmund saw it; the bright, glowing letters that spelled, "I AM EUSTACE," on the black, charred rock. He gasped out loud.

"You have _got_ to be joking," he exclaimed. He glanced up at the dragon, and it looked down at him with giant, blue eyes. He knew those eyes; it wasn't just a joke.

By the time the others from the ship reached the island beach, Edmund was already standing with the dragon.

"What's going on?" asked Syrena.

Edmund and the dragon exchanged glances. "Um…something happened to Eustace."

Lucy jumped off the ship, and began to inch towards the dragon, her eyes squinted. "Eustace?" The dragon nodded it's head. "Edmund! What did you do to him?" Lucy yelled.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"If you hadn't left him alone-"

"Hey!" Syrena yelled, catching their attention. "Can we focus on what to do with him right now?"

Caspian and Drinian both stared at Eustace.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund noted while Eustace tried to remove the gold bracelet from his arm.

"Everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian said. Eustace looked up and growled. "Well, everyone from here that is."

Syrena drifted to Eustace. He growled low in his throat, and then held his arm up to her. She placed her hands on the bracelet and pulled back; it came off quickly, and Eustace yelped at the sharp pain. The scales around where the bracelet had been where scraped up. Edmund watched her smile at Eustace and walk back beside him with the bracelet in her hands.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked Caspian.

"Not that I know of," he replied, turning to look at Drinian. The captain also shook his head.

Syrena passed Drinian the bracelet. The captain wanted to take a closer look at it.

Edmund turned back to Eustace. "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased."

Lucy and Syrena giggled while Eustace glared at his cousin.

Reepicheep walked towards Eustace. "Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little over zealous at times." They laughed even harder while Eustace glared at everyone.

"The boats are ready sire!" Tavros yelled.

Lucy was shocked. "We can just leave him here alone!"

Drinian was already moving towards the boats. "We also can't take him on board, your Majesty." Everyone turned to Caspian for orders.

"Drinian, you and the others take a boat back. We'll stay here tonight and sort things out in the morning."

Rhince was first to protest. "But you have no provisions, and no means to stay warm!"

Everyone whipped their heads towards Eustace when he breathed fire onto a piece of drift wood lying in the rocky sand.

Reepicheep burst into a fit of laughter. "You were saying?"

Everyone was curled up around the fire, although none of them were sleeping. Edmund was lying on his back, his arms curled up behind his head and staring at the stars. Caspian was sitting beside him.

"I've never seen these constellations before," Edmund said. Caspian sighed.

"We're a long way from home." They didn't say anything for a while, each content at staring at the sky. As usual, when Edmund looked at stars, he was reminded of Syrena's eyes. "When I was a boy, I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world and finding my father there."

"Maybe you will," Edmund responded. He sat up and looked around the camp. He noticed someone was missing. "Where's Syrena?"

"Over there," Caspian said. Edmund looked and saw that she was sitting on the beach, far away from the camp.

"She's still mad at us, isn't she?"

Caspian sighed and then patted Edmund's shoulder. "There is a lot going on inside her head right now, a lot that she needs to deal with," he said. He gestured to her. "I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to her."

Edmund had that glazed look in his eyes; Lucy had said that if he ever got the chance to speak to her alone, he should take it. And now Caspian was telling him the same thing. He jumped up and made his way towards her silhouette on the beach.

**_Haha. Okay, so I know I'm not all that good at like leaving things with a question at the end, but this time I think I've done a fairly decent job? Guess we'll see. The next chapter will be very, very good. Like so good that I wrote this one in like 20 minutes because I wanted to get started on the next. SOOOO: Be excited._**

**_As always, press that blue button, type in some pretty words and then you know, let me read them. Because they make me happy :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_So this might just be my favorite chapter up to date. Finally! Not gunna lie, but I've been waiting for this one since I first started writing it. I won't say much else, as to not ruin the surprise, so read it and I will see you at the end! Enjoy :)_**

Syrena's legs were stretched out in front of her, her toes being brushed gently by the chilly waves. Her hands were wrapped together under her knees, trying to stay warm. She heard the sound of rocks crunching below someone's boots before she saw who it was. Edmund came up behind her, and sat down. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the sea.

"The first time I saw the sea was my ninth birthday. My father took me riding and we came to the beach beside the ruins of Cair Paravel. We sat there for hours, lying in the sad and letting the sun warm our skin. He fell asleep, and I snuck off and found a little cave where I pretended I lived," she said. Edmund watched the waves as she spoke. "Then he was calling my name, and I thought he'd be angry that I ran away, but he held my hand and we walked back to the horses and headed back to Miraz's castle. That was the last time I ever saw him."

Edmund turned to her then. Her silver eyes were wet with tears, though she was trying to hold them back. He wanted to reach for her hand, but after early that day, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

Edmund fidgeted with his fingers while he waited for something to come to him to say. "You know, when Lucy and I and our brother and sister were here for the first time, I made a huge mistake and I betrayed them to the White Witch." Syrena turned her head to face him. "They still don't know everything that happened. They've asked, all the time, but I've never told them. Every day I live with the regret of what I did, and it never gets easier. Every time I look at Lucy I'm reminded of it."

"You can't think that forever though, that it's your fault."

Edmund looked at her, a grin on his face. She smiled back. "Are you trying to trick me or something?"

"No," he said. "I'm just telling you you're not the only one."

Syrena turned back to the ocean, and then she held her hand out. Edmund grinned as he took it, and wrapped her small palm in his own. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and both of them could feel that there was something happening, even if they couldn't see it externally.

Syrena looked at his face again, and he returned her gaze. She felt her cheeks getting warm when she spoke. "What you said earlier, about no one ever choosing you-"

Edmund held up his hand. "Don't. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry, and the mist-"

"I understand that. I just wanted to tell you that I-," she paused for a moment, not exactly sure how to continue. "I would choose you. I already have."

Edmund's mouth opened slightly; he had not expected to hear her say that. "I thought-"

"Let me finish," she said. She knew if she didn't tell him everything now, she never would. "After my father left, and Caspian's family took me in, I was a mess. I didn't understand anything, and I would cry for days. And then I started having nightmares, constant dreams of the same thing and it never stopped. Then as I grew older, I knew my father wasn't coming back, so when Caspian told me he was going on a voyage to find the Lords, I did everything I could to convince him to let me come. He didn't think it was a good idea, but I needed closure. And he understood that feeling."

"And then you and Lucy and Eustace show up, and it just felt like things might turn out being okay. I think that's what scared me; I've spent half my life being angry at what happened and not realizing that I was being blessed over and over again. I don't know how to deal with these feelings because I've never had them before, and Lucy and Caspian have said the same thing about you and I hope that you can forgive me for everything before, because I do care and-"

She did not get a chance to finish. Edmund let go of her hand and leaned over, his hands grazing the sides of her face. He gently brushed his lips against hers and felt her relax completely into his touch. Her hands instinctively held onto his arms as he pressed his lips harder to hers.

If Syrena was to describe it, she would say it was brief and very sweet. She pulled back and then they were smiling at each other, each glad that the other felt the same way. They stood up, and walked back to the camp. Lying down on their makeshift beds, they fell asleep with their hands pressed together and their fingers intertwined.

Reepicheep was woken from his deep slumber by the sound of something rather large crying. When he opened his eyes, he saw Eustace was curled up tightly, and he had tears falling from his huge eyes, landing on the ground in puddles of steaming water. He stood up, and scurried over to the boy, or dragon he should say.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Eustace didn't even look at him when he raised his head and moved it further away from Reepicheep. "Now, now, all is not as lost as it seems."

Eustace made no indication that he was even listening. "I wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning," Reepicheep said, trying to make a joke. Eustace didn't find it very funny. Reepicheep sighed. "You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign that you've got an extraordinary destiny, something greater than you could have imagined."

Eustace looked at him then; he was glad to hear that maybe things would turn out okay in the end. "I could tell you a few stories if you like, help you fall asleep. Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, too many that I'd like to mention, I was with a band of pirates and I met a dragon, much fiercer than you…"

Syrena was first to wake in the morning, not surprised by it. She never slept very much anymore. Looking around the camp, she saw the fire had burned down to just a few glowing coals and noticed Reepicheep was curled up against Eustace. She smiled, glad to see the two were becoming friends. She looked down beside her, at Lucy's sleeping face. And then she watched Edmund as her turned in his sleep, his hair sticking out in all directions. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she remembered the night before, and she looked out at the sea. That's when she noticed it.

She saw the reflection in the water before she noticed the star; the brightest blue star she had ever seen. It was huge, much larger than any of the other stars, and she had a feeling that the men aboard the ship had probably seen it too.

"Lucy," she said, shaking the younger girl's shoulders. She sat up. "Lucy get up!"

Lucy gasped when she saw it, unable to speak. "Everybody, everybody wake up!" Syrena yelled. They began to stir. "It's the star!"

**_No, it's not very long. But I like it that way :) Yay! YAY! I feel very good about this one. Now, I want to say a few things. Syrena was rambling a lot when she was speaking, but if you think about it it's a good things because she's never told anyone half the stuff she told Edmund and if that were me, I would be rambling. And secondly, we're not done with stuff from her past. In case you didn't notice, she did not tell Edmund what she saw in her dreams. So, little spoiler I suppose, that will be revealed in the next chapter at Ramandu's Island. _**

**_So, hope everyone liked this chapter, who ever is reading this. I quite enjoyed it myself; I also think I've said that 3 times already. I'll shut up now. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you just want to say "cool chapter" or "liked it" that's awesome. I love getting the little emails :) _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Allrighty then, onward we go. I honestly do not know how many more chapters will be left in this story; there are a few things that need to be cleared up before it is over, but if you've seen the movie and all you know this is almost at the end. Anyways, here's the next chapter (obviously) so enjoy, as always :)_**

They loaded the boat faster than they ever had before, and then in no time they were once again aboard the _Dawn Treader_. Eustace was flying just beside it, keeping himself in the air.

They left the island right away, and were soon faced with challenges un-like what they'd seen before. The storm had been rough and had nearly destroyed the ship, it had pushed them quicker towards the island. This time, the wind had disappeared and they were left with nothing to urge the ship forwards except the rowers.

The day after they left, the crew began to fall apart. Most of them were exhausted, and everyone was hungry since they hadn't found much food on the island. Caspian, Edmund, Syrena and Drinian stood on the top deck. Lucy was below with Reepicheep, playing chess.

"The wind is lacking," Drinian noted. The others nodded.

"So how to we get to Ramandu's island now?" asked Edmund. Drinian turned to him before walking down the stairs.

"My guess is that something doesn't want us to get there."

They followed him down the steps, passing the crew. One duo in particular, including the man who had led the others in their rebellion only a few nights before, were huddled close together.

"If I get any hungrier," he began, "I'm gunna eat that dragon!"

They glared at him as they walked by; Caspian went ahead to stand beside Drinian.

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat the dragon-" Drinian began, but then the ship suddenly rocked violently and they all fell over their feet. The crew began to struggle to stand up and ran to the edge to see what happened. Edmund helped Syrena back to her feet.

"What did we hit?" Caspian called. No one answered him until Edmund ran to the edge of the railing and looked at the front of the ship. He gasped.

"Eustace, that's brilliant!"

They all leaned over and saw that Eustace had wrapped his tail around the head of the dragon at the front and was dragging the ship along with him, his wings being the only force pulling the ship. The crew began to laugh and cheer for him.

Syrena smiled. "Perhaps he's not as useless as we thought."

The crew, no longer needing to pay attention to keeping the ship moving, became restless and in need of entertainment. Reepicheep, who had been riding on top of Eustace, crawled down his tale and suggested another dueling match between Syrena and Edmund. Both of them declined, without strength from lack of sleep and nourishment. They went below deck to join Lucy, who was reading in Caspian's study. He followed them down, sitting at the table. They had laid out the three swords they already had on top of the map. He was gazing at them with a weak look in his eyes. Edmund went to stand outside on the little terrace attached to his study.

"We can't even be sure the other Lords made it to Ramandu's island," he said. Syrena recognized the hopeless tone in his voice, and she went to stand beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The ship reached Ramandu's island only a few hours later; everyone knew they would not have been able to had Eustace not stepped in.

"You got us there!" Reepicheep yelled with pride from atop Eustace's head. "What did I tell you Eustace! Extraordinary!" he laughed very loudly. Everyone heard him on the ship

The island was the most beautiful they had seen yet. It had high rock cliffs with water falls rolling down the sides and draining into the sea. Every bit of earth was covered in vegetation, the trees thick and close together. There was a little stone fortress with wide trees growing around and through it, and a stone bridge covered in ivy. There was no light in the sky when they loaded the boats and landed on the beach.

After climbing up the rocky cliff, Edmund pulled out his torch and flicked on the light. Syrena followed behind him, then Lucy and Caspian, Drinian and a few chosen crewmen.

"Is there anyone even here?" asked Lucy.

"I suppose we'll find out," Syrena responded, and then no one spoke.

They had reached the bridge at that point, and they advanced across it silently. They weren't really afraid of alerting anyone in the island that they were there; there was no point in that. But they were simply silent with awe; though it was dark and was hard to see anything that Edmund didn't shine his flashlight on, it was such a pristine environment that could not be ruined with sound.

The fortress loomed ahead of them at the end of the room; now that they saw it up close, it was more of a ruin than anything else. The stone was crumbling and was covered in ivy and moss; the entrance had deteriorated and chunks of stone lay on the ground. The branches of the trees around it had wrapped together into a thick woody entrance into the ruin; Edmund passed underneath it first, holding out the light at the sight in front of him.

There was a long wooden table, resembling those used for banquets at Cair Paravel that was covered in a white cloth and laid out with plates and forks and knives at each seat. The top was covered in every food imaginable; brass bowls of fruits and platters of meats and vegetables, baskets of breads and little trays of sweets. Syrena came up behind him and he heard her breath catch in her throat.

"What is all of this?" she asked. They crew piled in behind her. Tavros went straight for the table.

"Mmm," he exclaimed, "food." He and the other crew men began to reach for the feast placed in front of them.

Caspian and Drinian eyed the table suspiciously. That's when they noticed the three shapes huddled at the table at the far end, covered in thickly growing branches and vines.

"Wait," Drinian commanded.

Edmund shone the light on the three figures at the end. Syrena squinted at the figures and proceeded towards them, followed closely by Caspian, Edmund and Lucy.

The closer they got to the shapes, the more tense they became. Edmund and Caspian both drew their swords, though still at a distance. Then they began to pick out little details that calmed their nerves; the figures were unmoving, almost like statues, and they were very human looking. Syrena reached one figure, and peered closely at it's face; it was clearly male, as were the others. They had long, tangled beards and hair growing along with the branches, encasing them in a grey coffin. Their hands were placed out delicately on the table in front of them; each was wearing a ring.

"Caspian," she whispered. She stumbled back, pointing at them. He went to them and looked at the rings.

"Lord Revilian," was the first one. He then quickly identified the crests of the other two. "Lord Mavramorn, and Lord Argoz."

Though Syrena should have been happy to find three more Lords, she could not help but feel weak and defeated that none of them were her father. Edmund noticed this change in her mood immediately; he stepped towards her and placed his hand comfortingly on her arm. She leaned into him, smiling sadly.

Lucy went to Lord Argoz and pushed back the branches and the hair covering his eyes to see his face; she jumped back in surprise when she felt warm air from his nose tickling her skin.

"He's breathing!"

Edmund looked at the other two, paying attention to the branches and hair around their faces; they were gently rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. "So are they," he noted. "They must be under a spell."

Caspian was blown away by this discovery. But then he quickly came to realize something else. "It's the food!" he exclaimed, turning to the crew. They all dropped whatever had been held in their hands; luckily, none of them had yet gotten the chance to take a bite. Eustace frowned, upset that he was not yet able to eat anything.

They all stared at the table, trying to figure out what this place was that they had entered in to. Edmund flicked the light around everywhere, and had he not had a sharp eye, he would have nearly missed something that seemed out of place.

"Lucy," he said, upon identifying the object, "it's the stone knife." He went to it, gently running his fingers along the hilt, tracing the pattern, and touched the point that had nearly killed him all those years ago. "This is Aslan's Table."

Caspian was delighted. "Their swords!" He, Lucy and Syrena reached for the swords of the Lords while Edmund placed the other three they already possessed on the table.

"That's six," Edmund said.

"There's still one missing," Caspian said. He was trying to tread lightly on the subject, not wanting to upset Syrena. She leaned against the table, trying to keep herself from falling apart.

Then, the blue star which had been casting little light on the island, blazed and began to grow. "Look!" she shouted, realizing it was descending from the sky towards them. It moved fast, and soon it was floating only a few feet away. Slowly, it began to change form until it revealed a young woman with pale skin and light hair. She was glowing blue, making her look even paler and more ethereal. Syrena backed away from her, her eyes wide with shock, which both Caspian and Edmund detected with some confusion

"Travelers of Narnia, welcome," she said. Her voice rang out so pure. The crew and Drinian bowed to her. "Arise. Are you not hungry?" she asked, genuinely confused as to why no one was eating.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked. The woman turned to her with a sweet smile.

"I am Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide."

Caspian was having difficulty taking his eyes off her. "You are most beautiful," he said aloud, and then he was slightly embarrassed by his forwardness. She gazed at him, surprised.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form-"

"No!" Caspian exclaimed. "That is not what I meant."

Lucy and Edmund exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes. Liliandil smiled once more before turning her attention back to the crew and the table.

"The food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's Table," she said. She raised her arms and the candles suddenly flickered with little flames. "Please, help yourselves!" The crew immediately began to dig in to the feast so generously offered to them.

"Wait," Edmund said, gesturing to the three Lords, "what happened to them?"

"These men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They threatened violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were sent to sleep." Liliandil replied.

"Will they ever wake?" asked Lucy. She could not help but feel sympathy for them.

Liliandil smiled, touched by the girl's gentle heart. "When all is set right," she responded. Then she gestured to the others. "Come, there is little time."

_**I am so glad I have my own computer, wanna know why? Because I am sick, therefore I will be in bed until I get better (crossing my fingers that it will be soon!) and I will have lots of time to write :) **_

**_As always, reviews are so very much appreciated and loved. You know what the coolest thing about all of this is to me? Seeing that people from all over the world are reading this and actually like it :) I got an email this morning saying someone from Romania favorited this story, and it was really exciting because of the fact that a total stranger half way across the world likes my writing :) _**

**_Also, it's Canada Day today. Happy 144th birthday :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Yay, two chapters in like 2 hours? This one has been on my mind for a very long time. So, see you at the bottom :)_**

Liliandil led them away from the ruin, into the forest. She did not make any sound when she walked; it was almost as though she was gliding across the ground. Edmund and Syrena were in the back; she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Should we really be following her? I mean we don't know where we're going," she said.

"She said she was our guide, Syrena," he replied. "And Caspian trusts her; I think that counts for something."

Syrena scoffed. "Caspian has trusted many in the past whom were not worth trusting. Do you not find any of this strange?"

Edmund sighed, running his hand through his hair. "All of it is strange," he responded. "Look, I know you're worried, but I think it is a good idea to hear what Liliandil has to say; she could really help us!"

Syrena backed away from him. "You know what, forget it. This conversation never happened." She walked past him, following Caspian and Lucy. Edmund exhaled, raising his head to the sky.

"Aslan, help me…" he whispered, then he went after them.

Liliandil led them to the edge of a cliff surrounded by a low stone wall. She went up to it, her eyes glaring at something in the distance. As each person joined her at the wall, they saw what she was looking at.

"The magician Coriakin told you of Dark Island," she began. It was much closer to Ramandu's Island than it had been on the map. As they watched it, it appeared to grow in size every second; they could feel the evil growing stronger.

"Yes," Caspian responded quietly.

"Before long," she said gravely, "the evil will be unstoppable."

"He said that to break the spell, we needed to place all seven swords at Aslan's Table," Caspian continued.

Liliandil nodded. "He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six," Edmund said. "Do you know where the seventh is?"

Syrena watched in horror as she raised her arm and pointed at Dark Island. "In there," she said. Then she turned to face them. "You will need great courage."

"Have you seen the other Lord?" Syrena asked.

For the first time since meeting them, Liliandil's eyes fell upon Syrena. She felt as though she were being scrutinized by every passing second the star stared at her. "Yes, I have. But he did not come to this island; he chose to continue onward to finish the task he was given."

Syrena felt her eyes fill up with tears. Liliandil gazed thoughtfully at her. "Leave us," she said to the others. "I would like a minute alone with this one."

Syrena tried not to be slightly terrified at the thought of standing alone with her. Lucy gave her an encouraging smile; Caspian and Edmund both tried to protest leaving; realizing it would not work, they left them alone.

Once the others had left, Liliandil came closer to her.

"You are quiet a puzzle to us, Syrena."

She gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"All in the sky know your name. We were given the task of guiding all those who needed us along side Aslan himself. I have been watching over you for many, many years. There is much you do not know of your own life."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Liliandil placed a hand on Syrena's face, cupping her cheek. "Such an innocent child," she said sadly. "I know of the dreams that haunt you in your sleep. I know of your ever wish, your every desire; I know of your yearning for your mother."

And that was it. Everything inside of Syrena crumbled into tiny shards, shattering everything that she had tried to keep a hold inside for so many years. She felt her heart grow heavy and pound in her chest, her shoulders sag at the weight they carried and her mind race with questions. "My mother! What do you know of her? She's dead, died after I was born. I would not know what to yearn for."

Liliandil stepped back. "Sit down," she said, and then she clapped her hands and two cushions of a fluffy white material appeared. "There is much I have to tell you."

Syrena curled down on the cushion, crossing her legs and resting her arms on her knees. She was both absolutely terrified and curious.

"Your dream, the one of the woman in the field. I have seen what these dreams have done to you, how they have changed you. But I also know of what it is that is causing you to dream of this woman."

It took her an excruciatingly long time to figure out what Liliandil was saying. "The woman, she is my mother isn't she?"

Liliandil nodded. "Her name was Amaris. She and your father met when they were very young, and they fell in love instantly. They married soon, and then when she became pregnant, those of us in the sky felt joyous for her. But she had a secret which she had not told anyone." Liliandil paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"What was it?" Syrena asked. "What was her secret?"

Liliandil looked very sad. "She had told your father she was a lady from Terebinthia, one who had ran away from her home and had only been in Narnia a few hours when they met. But she lied; she had been watching him for quite some time."

Syrena began to feel anxious and scared.

"Have you ever wondered the mystery behind your eyes? Why you are the only human alive with silver eyes?"

"Everyday," Syrena responded.

"They come from your mother."

"That was easy to assume," Syrena said. She was tired of the games, of the suspense. "Is there something special about them?"

"Of course. They are the eyes of a star."

**_WHHHHHAAAAAT? NO WAY! Haha just kidding, I knew that was coming :) Now we all understand! It's not very long, the next one probably will be. I really just wanted to stop it here. Next chapter will reveal a little bit more (maybe) and Syrena's reaction to this. _**

**_I know that I have not mentioned her mother before now. But, as I've said, there is a lot of mystery around Syrena's character and I wanted to wait as long as possible to reveal any of it. _**

**_Hopefully I did an okay job with this, I think I did but it's really up to all of you! So..._**

**_R E V I E W_**

**_:)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Here's chapter...whoa. 17? Dang. May I just point out that I don't think I've ever gotten this far in a story before? I end up giving up about half way through because I get bored. Yay! Not this time! Okay, well anyways here it is. Enjoy :)_**

Liliandil did not continue talking; instead, she sat patiently and waited for Syrena to say something. The girl stared at her, her mouth shut and her eyes slowly changing to a look of anger. Then, she stood up.

"I must go," she said and she turned to walk away. Liliandil jumped up after her.

"We have not finished this conversation-"

"Yes," Syrena retorted, "we have. Thank you, Liliandil, for your hospitality, but the sooner we get the sword the better, correct?"

"Yes. You must waste no time."

Syrena turned back around and was walking away when she heard Liliandil whisper, "be strong, little one."

Caspian came out of the woods then, having watched as Syrena walked away. Just as Liliandil began to shimmer into the ball of light again, he ran out yelling "wait!"

She stopped and looked at him, curious. "What is it, King?"

He stood in front of her. "I hope we meet again."

Liliandil smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye." And with that, she flickered and then she was the blue orb again and shot back into the sky.

Edmund was waiting at the end of the bridge when he saw Syrena storm out from the trees and come towards him. He was sure she didn't even know he was there; her head was down and she was muttering something under her breath. As she was about to walk right past him, he grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"What happened? What did she say?" he asked her.

Syrena grimaced. "She said she's my guardian, my protector and that she knows everything of my life. But she doesn't! She's a liar like everyone else!"

"What do you mean?"

Syrena raised her eyes to his and he could see tears in them. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry I just can't. Not now." She shrugged off his hand and made to walk away from him when she heard him sigh deeply and speak.

"How long is it going to take for you to trust me?" he asked. She whipped around to face him. He shrugged his shoulders. "All I've done since meeting you is try and earn your trust. I though we were past all of this," he said; Syrena knew he was referring to the night before.

She knew he was waiting for him to say something. He was gazing sadly at her face, and it only made her feel worse. Caspian was right; he had been patient with her, waiting the entire time for her to open up to him. He had done so with her; telling her about the White Witch and what happened to him hundreds of years ago.

Then she felt fear strike her in the heart again. What if he didn't understand? What if he'd hate her for what she was? She could not face that possibility right now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and then Edmund was left to stand alone and watch her walk away from him again.

They left the island as soon as possible, after everyone had gotten something to eat. Eustace was no longer needed to pull the ship; in fact, there was no need for the rowers either. There was still no wind, but it was almost like Dark Island had begun to pull the ship towards it, reeling it inside to devour the souls of everyone aboard.

"What do you think is in there?" Tavros asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund said. He stood beside Syrena, who was staring at the island with an unreadable expression on her face.

"And our darkest wishes," Caspian added.

Drinian, who was steering the boat, did not say anything to this. He did not want to strike more fear into anyone's hearts. "Tavros, unlock the armory. Archers!" he called out to the crew. "Prepare yourselves!"

"Light the lanterns!" Tavros called out.

Caspian turned to Edmund. "Let's get ready."

Edmund nodded, then he made to glance at Syrena but thought against it. She watched him follow Caspian below deck, and Lucy noticed the heartbroken gaze she had for him.

"Come on," she said, and she and Syrena went below deck to dress themselves.

Once Syrena and Lucy were inside the room, Lucy shut the door quickly and turned to her. "What happened? Yesterday you and Edmund were fine-more than fine-and now you both look ready to break apart."

Syrena reached for her sword in the glass cabinet, and fastened the buckle around her waist. Then she grabbed Susan's bow and arrows. "If you knew, you would hate me."

"Try me," Lucy responded. Syrena couldn't believe how demanded Lucy was.

"I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life," Syrena began. She was practically yelling. "I never wanted to. And then he comes along and ruins everything!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. She had a feeling she knew what Syrena meant, but wanted to hear her say it.

"It's always been easy never letting anyone in. The closest anyone has ever gotten is Caspian and even then he doesn't know much. But with Edmund…I actually feel guilty keeping secrets from him."

Lucy smiled; she had been right. Taking a few steps away from the door, she said the words that Syrena was to frightened to say herself. "You love him, don't you?"

Syrena laughed; the kind of laugh one makes when they hear something they'd been hiding spoken aloud by someone else. "I don't even know! I don't know anything about love, I don't know what it feels like, what it looks like. I know nothing about it."

Lucy smiled even more. "I'm not an expert on it either, but it sounds to me like you love him. And he loves you too, I know it; I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."

Syrena bit her bottom lip. "What do I do?" she asked quietly.

Lucy reached for her hands, holding them tightly in her own. "Tell him."

**_Awwwwe. That's cute. _**

**_Okay so I don't have a lot to say about this chapter, I like the ending ;) _**

**_Don't forget to show your appreciation and love for this story by reviewing! PLLLLLEEEEASE! _**

**_I'm literally on my knees begging right now. I'd take a picture, but I won't. You'll just have to...trust me :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Blah blah blah. Here's the next one. I think I say that everytime I post a new chapter, but I really don't know what else to say! I quite like this, it's short and sweet and prepares for the long one (hopefully) coming up next. As always, enjoy my fellow Edmund lovers! :)_**

Caspian and Edmund stood in their shared room, each putting on their own armor, lost in their own thoughts. They were both, however, thinking about what they had to face in a few minutes.

"In case we don't get through, whatever this is," Caspian began. Edmund stopped adjusting his arm braces. "I just want you to know I think of you as my brother, Ed."

They had not spoken much to each other since leaving Goldwater Island, and so Edmund had to admit he was surprised to hear Caspian say something like that to him. "Me too."

Caspian smiled a little bit, the corners of his mouth rising slightly, and then he cleared his throat and spoke louder. "You gave up your sword."

"It wasn't mine to keep," Edmund said, focusing on his braces again.

Caspian turned to the glass cabinet for a moment, and came back holding Peter's sword. "Here, use this."

Edmund stared at the sword, his eyes wide; he had always wanted to hold the sword, to feel for a moment what Peter had felt every day, but he was never willing to ask. "But it's-"

"Peter would want you to have it," Caspian said, cutting him off. Edmund reached out and took it from him, already reveling in its lightness.

"Thanks."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and then it opened slightly to reveal Syrena's head poking in. "Can I come in for a moment?"

Caspian went to open the door for her. "Of course," he said, and she stepped into the room. Her hair had been re-braided, pulling back the spare pieces from her face, and she was wearing similar armor to that of Caspian and Edmund's, but without the heavy metal chest plate.

"I was hoping," she said, her attention focused on Edmund, "that we could speak for a minute. I mean, if you're done here and all-" she said, referring to Caspian. The king smiled.

"I have to speak with Drinian anyway; take all the time you need."

She waited to say anything until he had left the room. "He gave you Peter's sword," she said.

Edmund knew that was not what she was here to talk about. "What is it?"

She sighed and stepped towards him. "I don't really know how to explain it…" She glanced at him; his eyes were patient, waiting for her to speak. "I don't know what is going on between us; I don't really understand it. But you told me that I could trust you with anything, and I need you to know that I'm trying. And if you're willing to help, I can try and change that. But I can't promise you anything."

At first, she thought he'd be angry with her for what she said. But when she raised her head to him, his eyes were soft and warm. "I'm not your father; I won't be going anywhere, that I can promise you."

"Here it is my friend; our battle awaits!" yelled Reepicheep from the top of Eustace's head.

The ship was close to the island now; it would not be long before they were inside and had to face whatever horrors lay ahead. Eustace and Reepicheep were flying over the ship towards the island, keeping a lookout for anything. Eustace had tried to keep a brave face, but that was not who he was. He was suddenly very fearful of what he was doing, and without warning, he turned in the opposite direction and was flying back towards Ramandu's Island.

"Agh! Eustace, no! Eustace stop! Stop! I will not accept surrender! A noble warrior does not run from fear. Look at me! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Reepicheep screeched, smacking him on the nose. Eustace reluctantly raised his eyes. "I am a house, you-you're a dragon! You've got skin like chainmail, you breathe fire! Come on, let's meet our destiny!"

Eustace was inspired by Reepicheep's speech; he did not feel so afraid now, and so he whipped back around and was flying towards Dark Island once again.

When Edmund and Syrena came from the study to the main deck, they saw Caspian had gathered all the crew and stood at the stairs again. They came in just in time to hear his own speech.

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader," he said. "Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again."

Edmund turned to Syrena and whispered in her ear, "He sounds like a King."

She smiled back at him. "He is."

"So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong! Never give in! Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

"For Narnia!" the crew shouted, breaking through the silence of their own fears. The lamps were lit, and their swords were drawn. The sounds of the crew and everyone aboard died down as the broke through the misty barrier that separated them from the outside world, and then it began.

_**Duhn duhn duhn duuuuuuuhn**_

_**Be stoked for what's next. I know I am.**_

_**As usual, please review. I really do appreciate any kind of support or criticism one has to offer :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Heyyyyy there! Chapter 19, woot! Very excited. Okay, short little explanation for this; it's the first part of the battle. I was originally going to have the whole battle in one chapter, but then I thought it be kinda cool to spread it out a bit? Plus I have a plan for the 2nd half, so I need to work on that a bit more :/ Anywho, see you at the bottom for a VERY LONG little note from me_**

**_As always, enjoy :)_**

As soon as they passed through the barrier, they realized it was going to be harder than they had ever imagined. They were wrapped in a fog, so thick they could barely see the lanterns at the end of the ship.

"I can't see a thing," Drinian whispered to Caspian, "this fog's too thick!"

Then they knew why; it wasn't just any fog, but the mist they had come to destroy. The crew, being the most vulnerable to its power, was the first to be affected. Caspian and the others stood at the wheel and watched as the crew began speaking to whatever they saw in the mist. "Helaine!" they heard Rhince yell, understanding that he was seeing his wife who was taken. Then it reached them.

"You're a great disappointment to me," Caspian heard. It was like his father was right there, standing next to him, whispering doubts in his ear. "You call yourself my son and act like a King." He was fighting hard to hold back tears at what he was hearing.

Edmund and Syrena stood close to each other, both lost in their own visions. "Edmund, Edmund," he heard her whisper. He knew her voice anywhere, "Come with me…be my king. I'll let you rule!" said the White Witch Jadis.

"You're dead," Edmund whisper-shouted back.

The mist Jadis laughed at him. "You can never kill me! I'll always be alive - in your mind," she said, mocking him.

"No!"

"Edmund!" he turned to see Lucy standing behind him. He could not see Jadis anymore.

Syrena was staring at her feet; she had that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one she got in her nightmares before the woman, or her mother as she now knew her, showed up. She felt the cold overcome her, and heard the whispers in her ear. "Syrena…my Syrena," said her mother's voice. The woman walked, or floated really, around her body and came to face her. Syrena could still not see her face. "Why would you let me die, child? You could have stopped it, you saw everything."

"What? No! You died after I was born!"

"That is a lie!" spat the mist of her mother. Her form came at Syrena then, and just before it passed through her she saw a glimpse of the eyes of her mother, as bright silver as her own. And she screamed.

"Syrena!" Edmund exclaimed, catching her just before she collapsed. He held onto her as her breathing calmed and she managed to stand on her own again. "What was that?"

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt horrible…"

He looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine," she said, though it did nothing to shed either of their fears. He held onto her as they looked around at the rest of the crew; most of them were shaking off whatever they had just seen.

Their brief recovery was soon cut short when they heard an almost inhuman howl. They looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound, but could find nothing in the fog. The howling continued, and as the ship moved forward ever so slowly, the howling was soon recognized for that of a male human.

"Keep away!" said the voice, yelling loudly and wildly. They were surprised to hear words formed from the howling.

"Who's there?" called Edmund.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian added.

"Nor I you!" the voice replied. Syrena was listening intently to the voice; she couldn't help but feel goose bumps on her arms form. Edmund unclipped his flashlight from his belt and held it out, the beam of light penetrating through the fog and allowing them to see farther ahead. He located a formation of large rocks to the left of the ship, and shone it around, assuming that was where the voice was coming from.

"Keep away!" yelled the voice again. Edmund whipped the light towards the source of the voice; a man, very old looking, with long grey hair and an overgrown grey beard. His clothes were tattered, shreds hanging off his body, and he was barefoot; his skin on his feet and face were grimy with sweat and dirt. He held a sword in his hands, covered in black dirt.

"We will not leave," Caspian yelled back.

"You will not defeat me!" He exposed the sword more to their view, shaking it in the air above him; Edmund recognized the hilt of the sword.

"Caspian! Caspian his sword!"

Caspian and Syrena both whipped their heads towards him and then out at the man. "Lord Rhoop!" Caspian yelled, identifying the last Lord.

"Father!" Syrena screamed.

"You do not own me!"

Caspian turned to the crew. They were all standing open mouthed, staring at the Lord. "Come on, get him aboard!" They shook off their shock and began reaching for ropes, tying them into notes to throw to the Lord. Instead, Eustace flew down from above them and wrapped his feet around the Lord. Rhoop yelled as he was lifted from his feet and carried to the ship, where Eustace promptly dropped him aboard and flew away. Caspian turned to Edmund.

"Keep her back," he said, gesturing to Syrena. "We need him to relax; dealing with the shock of this is already enough." Edmund nodded, and moved over to Syrena.

"I have to see him," she said, her eyes staring into the distance. She made to move past him, put Edmund put his hands up, holding her back. "Let me go, Ed," she spat bitterly at him.

"Just wait, please," he said. Her eyes shone at him, furious, but she listened and stopped fighting; he kept his hands on her arms anyways.

"Be calm, my Lord," Caspian said, moving slowly towards the Lord. He jumped up and spun around, the sword held tightly in his hands.

"Off me, demon!" he yelled, brandishing the sword. He nearly cut right through Rhince.

"No, my lord, we are not here to harm you," Caspian said, now standing in front of the Lord. "I am your King, Caspian."

Rhoop's eyes widened and his mouth formed a silent 'O', completely and utterly unable to speak. He spun around to face the King, and began to sob lightly. "Oh, my Lord!" he cried, stumbling forward and touching the side of Caspian's face with his free hand. "You should not have come!" he exclaimed suddenly, backing away again. "There's no way out of here; quickly, turn around before it's too late!" He collapsed to the ground with a thump, rocking back and forth.

Syrena was fighting Edmund again, prying his arms from around her. She eventually freed herself and faltered slightly before regaining her balance and rushing forward. She pushed past the crew, shoving the few who stood between her and her father out of the way. She broke through and dropped to her knees, reached forward.

"Father?" she said as her hands touched his shoulders. He looked up at her, and for a moment she saw he recognized her.

"Amaris…" he whispered, holding his hands out to touch her face. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Oh, Amaris…" he began to cry again.

Edmund saw something shatter behind Syrena's eyes when she heard that name. She stood abruptly, her father's hands falling to his sides, and she backed away, her eyes full of grief. "That's not me, dad," she said sadly. "That's not me."

Rhoop stared at her, confused. She didn't say anything as she turned back around and went to stand back beside Edmund. She waited for him to ask her what that was, but he didn't.

"We have the sword, Caspian," was all he said, his voice slightly panicked. "Let's go."

"Turn her around, Drinian!" Caspian called out to the captain. He nodded, and then repeated the orders to a crew man next to him, who began to spin the wheel of the ship.

"Do not think!" Rhoop said suddenly, standing up again. "Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!" His voice was mad, delusional. But when Edmund gasped quietly and shut his eyes, Syrena knew something was wrong.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, and he rushed to the edge of the deck to peer over the railing at the rocks Lord Rhoop had been standing on. The others joined him and watched helplessly as the rocks slowly curled around themselves and disappeared under the water, like the body of a snake slithering away. Then something large smashed into the side of the boat, rocking it to its side and knocking everyone over in the process.

"It's under the boat!" one of the men yelled.

"It's too late! It's too late!" Rhoop hollered, just as the creature lifted itself from the water and showed its horrible face to the crew. It had huge black eyes, darting around at everyone and glaring angrily, and pointed teeth the size of Caspian's forearm poking out from its mouth. The serpent screeched a strange but fear-evoking gurgle like sound. They drew their swords from their sheaths, pointing the metal tips at the serpent's head. As it was about to dive forward through the boat, Eustace came flying down from the sky and shot a massive fireball at its face. The serpent screeched again, this time in pain.

The serpent recovered quickly. As Eustace flew back around to repeat his attack, it lunged it's mouth towards him and snapped, catching Eustace on the tip of his wing; he fluttered before crashing into the mast, sending Reepicheep flying. The mouse managed to catch a rope before falling, and swung around, landing on the observer's post. "Eustace, hold on!"

The serpent dived again and caught Eustace in its mouth; its initial attempt to bite through the scales covering him did nothing. Then, it tossed Eustace into the rocks ahead of them, where he collapsed from exhaustion and injuries. The serpent then disappeared under the water again.

"Eustace!" Lucy cried.

Rhoop ran forward, brandishing his sword. "Be gone!" he yelled, and then he drew his arm back and threw the sword towards Eustace; it hurtled through the air and pierced into his arm.

"The sword!" Caspian yelled. Eustace, though he wanted to do good, could not focus on anything but the pain he was feeling. He shot up into the sky and disappeared along with the sword.

"No, Eustace! Come back!" Lucy yelled, but it was no good.

"We're doomed, doomed!" Rhoop yelled. He speed up to the top deck and shoved a crew member away from the wheel and began to spin it; he was wildly out of control. Drinian came forward to him and knocked him on the back of the head; the Lord crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Father!" Syrena yelled; her hair was already wet and dripping in her braid from the water the serpent was splashing aboard. She tried to run forward, but this time Caspian stopped her.

"No, Syrena! It's no use!" he yelled.

"Caspian, if this was your father, would I be holding you back?" she yelled. He shook his head.

"Please, just let the others take care of him right now! We need you here," he said. She was angry with him, he knew that, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Crew, to your rowing positions!" Drinian yelled over the noise. "Oars at double speed!"

Out of nowhere, the serpent reappeared at the side of the ship and it stretched forward across the deck and plunged into the water on the other side; it did so once more, wrapping itself around the body of the ship.

"It's going to break the ship!" Syrena yelled. They knew she was right; the body of the serpent began to squeeze, and already the railings were snapping like twigs against its weight.

"It'll snap us in two!" Lucy agreed.

Caspian ran up to the ship's wheel, grabbing a hold of it. "Ed!" Edmund scrambled closer to him to hear better of the sound of the cracking of the ship. "We'll ram the serpent!" he said, and Edmund turned to see the rocks where Eustace had landed ahead of them. The serpent was slipping, it's grip on the ship loosening, and it's body was closer to the front of the ship and it's head at the front. "Smash him in the rocks!"

"Brilliant!" Edmund yelled. "Steer her port! I'll keep it on the prow." He hurried across the deck towards the front of the ship.

"Edmund!" he turned towards Syrena, who was holding out his flashlight; he hadn't realized he'd dropped it. "Be careful."

He grinned. "Always am."

**_I think this is one of the longer ones...I think. It seems longer to me. Not the greatest place to end off, but then again, there's never really a good place to cut away from the battle. When I first planned to write it as two seperate chapters, I was going to cut it off just before we see Eustace flying towards that little sand island, then I figured it'd be too long _**

**_Also, I did decide to have Syrena's mother's name revealed in this chapter to everyone, so you know there's going to be questions (from Edmund) about who Amaris is. So, big question of the day, do you think she's going to tell him?_**

**_Well, keep reading and you'll find out! HEY! If you review, I will tell you a secret :) And it's not a dumb secret, like "ohhh well I live in Canada" or "the secret is...it's Independance Day in America!" nooooo that's not the secret._**

**_It's actually legit. SOOOOO, if you review, I will tell you a secret! About...Syrena and Edmund.. Yeaaah now you wanna know! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Oh. My. Gosh. Okay, first of all may I say that I am super-duper sorry for taking so long to update? I really don't know why. I just went through a major period of writer's block, and I'd spend a while just staring at the computer going "hmmm..." and twiddling my thumbs (I mean that literally) and I feel awful! This chapter, well, doesn't really make up for the long wait until the end. BUT DON'T SKIP IT! _**

**_I will tell y'all the surprise at the end. So see ya at the bottom :) Enjoy!_**

Syrena watched Edmund as he ran across the deck towards the figurehead. She felt something tug in her heart, watching him, but she shook it away and joined Caspian at the wheel. He spun it around, aiming the ship towards the rocks.

Edmund climbed up the ladder towards the dragon head, and scaled the side of it, ending up in its mouth. He clicked the flashlight on, and held both it and his sword out. He shined the light in the serpent's face; he now had its full attention.

"Try and kill me!" he yelled. The serpent snarled at him. "Come on! Come on I'm here!"

For a moment, he didn't think it was going to do anything; but then, out of nowhere, it lunged and snapped at him. Edmund crouched back inside the mouth of the dragon, and the serpent clamped its teeth around him.

"No!" Syrena screamed.

"Edmund!" Caspian yelled. He now had the ship pointed directly at the rocks. Syrena took Susan's bow of her shoulder, and nocked an arrow. She aimed it at the serpent.

"Archers, ready yourselves!" Drinian called. All around them, the men were rushing around to get their bows.

The serpent pulled back, spitting out junks of wood; it had missed Edmund completely. He climbed out from the mouth and used the broken pieces to help himself climb up the dragon's head and stand on top of it. He turned around to face the serpent, who was staring at him with its beady black eyes.

"I'm still here!" he yelled. The serpent glared and snarled. Syrena took this as her chance to fire the arrow; her arm pulled back, and she let go and could feel the vibration travelling up her arm. The arrow propelled through the air, missing every obstacle shielding the serpent. Caspian had been right; this bow never did miss. The serpent cried out in pain as the arrow lodged itself underneath its eye, and by that time it was growing increasingly furious.

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian yelled; in a matter of seconds, the serpent was smashed between the ship and the rocks, and Edmund was forced to dive off the top of the dragon's head as the serpent flung its head forward and snapped at him. He tumbled down, crashing into the tail of the serpent that was still wrapped around the ship, and rolled down onto the slippery deck. His fall was hard, and for a moment, it left him dazed.

"Edmund!" Syrena said, running down the stairs to him. She shook his shoulders, and he groaned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. She helped him stand up. "Did we kill it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." Caspian came down the stairs, rushing up to them.

Without warning, the serpent resurfaced again. They watched in horror as it glowed green for a moment, the color rippling underneath its skin, and then its body ripped open, revealing hundreds of crawlers encased inside. Syrena and Edmund heard Lucy scream from the top deck, where she was standing with Drinian and Tavros.

"What do we do now?" Syrena yelled over all the commotion. Edmund did not know what to do. The serpent was watching him with its devilish eyes. They were trying to figure out what its next move would be, glaring at it with the same scrutinizing stare they received. However, they were a split second behind it, and would have been crushed if Caspian hadn't jumped towards them.

"Move!" he yelped, and he knocked them to the ground, sliding across the slippery deck. Caspian turned back to it, reaching for the first sharp object he could, a sword of an overthrown crewman, and sliced at the serpent; he managed to cut off one of its crawlers. They watched their eyes wide with realization, as the crawler quickly disintegrated into green mist.

"We can beat this," Caspian gasped. He turned to Syrena and helped her stand up; she had hitched her back against the main mast, and could already feel the pain spreading through her body. Edmund rose beside them and watched as the last of the green mist disappeared. He turned his gaze towards the serpent.

"We have to get it closer." Caspian nodded, grabbing Syrena's wrist.  
>"Come on," he said, and they turned and ran towards Drinian. Edmund bolted across the deck, leaping onto the railing with perfect balance. He reached for a rope swinging past him, and grasped it tightly as it pitched him forward over the sea. He spun around and was soon climbing up the rope ladder towards the crow's nest.<p>

"All hands to the main deck!" he heard Drinian call. He wasn't usually scared of heights, but this was one time he refused to look down to see what was happening. Keeping his mind on the task ahead, Edmund continued climbing.

"Ready the harpoons!" Caspian yelled.

"I want everybody up here!"

The crew men all grabbed the harpoons from the armory, passing them around to each other. Syrena stood in the back, ready to grab a rope after it was thrown. "Ready?" Caspian called. The men all stood poised, ready to throw at a moment's notice. They pulled their arms back just as Caspian yelled, "fire!" and the harpoons rocketed through the air, sticking themselves into the hard flesh of the serpent. Edmund was almost at the crow's nest by this point. The serpent was violent, lashing out and trying to rip the ropes away from their hands. Caspian, in a moment when he looked up at Edmund, lost grip of his rope and tore the skin at his fingers. It wasn't deep, but it stung.

He gasped at the pain, yelping, as the rope slid out of his hands. Syrena lunged forward, grabbing the rope before it flew away. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He nodded, both as an answer and because he was thankful. He wiped his bloody finger tips on his pants and held onto the rope behind her. "Pull its head down!"

Edmund had reached the crow's nest. He hoped lightly over the railing, and turned to face the serpent. He was about to raise his sword when he felt something pulling him back. Something he'd felt only a few moments ago. "Heave!" he heard Drinian yell from below him; the rest of his words, and everyone else's, were drowned out. He only heard one voice now.

"Edmund," said the White Witch. She came towards him, shimmering as the green mist. She was just as beautiful and terrible as he remembered. "What are you trying to prove Edmund? That you're a man?" He stared at her, dread clearly spreading over his face, and she floated until she was hovering right in front of him.

Syrena glanced up at him, and her eyes scrunched together. He was facing away from the serpent, and from what she could see from this distance, he was glaring at something blind to her eye. "Edmund!" she yelled. Caspian turned his eyes towards the boy at her yell.

"Do it!" he screamed.

"I can make you that," the White Witch said. She smirked at him. "What do you think the girl can do for you? She can give you nothing. She doesn't love you, she can't love you. But I can. I can make you my King," she said with a delighted, slow tone. She lifted her hand, stretching it towards him. "Just take my hand."

Edmund could feel a heavy sadness falling over his chest at her words. He knew Syrena did not love him now; maybe the White Witch was right. She had been abandoned by everyone she'd ever cared about in her life, and it had made her lose faith in the things that were most important in life; family, love, and Aslan. He had tried to gain her trust, to make her see he was not like them, but she could not do it. He knew he was being drawn into the power of the mist, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Just give in," the Witch said.

Then, he heard her call his name. And he heard in her tone something that surprised him; she was scared, not for the future but for him. He then realized, that given time, she could grow to love him the way he did her; and that gave him hope.

He felt the sword in his hand grow hot, and watched as it began to glow blue. He could feel the power of Aslan in it, and he knew what he had to do. He turned around to face the serpent, which had raised itself from the water and was facing him head on.

"Do it!" he heard Caspian yell.

Edmund held the sword up in front of his face. "Come on!" he yelled at the serpent, and then it dived for him. He held onto the sword with both hands as the serpent came closer, its mouth wide open and teeth bared, and he stabbed upwards. He felt it connect with something hard but soft, and realized with shock he had pierced the serpent in its mouth. The serpent screeched with pain, and Edmund pulled the sword from its mouth with a grunt. Behind him, he heard the White Witch shriek. He watched his eyes wide, as the serpent fell back, slapping the top of the water with its lifeless body; slowly, it sank to the bottom.

Caspian and Syrena were panting below; the crew began to cheer and call out to each other. Lucy stood at the top deck, beside Syrena's father. "The spell; it's lifting!" she screamed in delight. She was staring out at the water; beams of light were shooting through the cloud, clearing the dark and returning it to light. "Edmund!"

Syrena whipped around and focused her attention on Edmund as he climbed down the rope ladder. She wanted to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and hold him as close as she could and feel him do the same; so she did, and it felt right for the first time in her life. He held her close, his face buried in her neck, and knew he had made the right choice.

**_So, for the surprise! There's a few things, I think anyway._**

**_1. I got the name for our dear Edmund's crush from Astrid Berges-Frisbey, who played the mermaid Syrena in PotC 4. I never actually saw the movie, but I came across an interview done by her and thought she was absolutely gorgeous and adorable! I mean, come on, she's French! I guess if you look at a pic of her (there's one I found that I may post on my profile?) and change her eye color to silver, she's exactly how I imagined Syrena. Very delicate looks (star blood people!) and all. :)_**

**_2. There are only 2 chapters left (maybe 3, but highly unlikely) in THIS story. However, I am considering writing a sequel, but that all depends on whether or not people would read it. I'd still write it for my own benefit (it's why I started with this one in the first place), but if no one thinks it's a good idea, I won't post it. _**

**_So, therefore, I would really appreciate some feedback. I know I say that all the time, but this time around I really do mean it :) I have much love for everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited me/story or added it to their alerts. It means so much to me, I can't even explain it :) SO, if you would read a sequel to this one, let me know. Much love! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Lahh dee daah dee daahhh. Okay, so I was right in saying there will only be one chapter left after this one. :(. Sad, probably more for me than anyone else. I have never been able to actually stick to a story for this long before, let alone finish it. So, before our tearful goodbyes to this one next chapter, let's all enjoy this one first :)_**

Everyone was celebrating on the ship, joyful and victorious. Not a few moments later, the mist cleared completely and they saw the boats filled with Narnians that had been sacrificed, and had rescued every one of them. Syrena watched as Mr. Rhince ran to his wife, lifting her off the ground and spinning as she planted kisses on his face. She turned away quickly, feeling like she was invading on a very private moment. Edmund stood beside her, and he draped his arm across her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"We did it," she said. He smiled back. Lucy came up to them, catching her words.

"I knew we would," she added.

"It wasn't just us though," Edmund replied, and they stared at him in confusion until they heard a familiar voice from below.

"Lucy! Lucy it's me!" She gasped, and ran up to the railing, peering over.

"Eustace!"

"I'm a boy again!" he yelled. "I'm a boy!" Syrena and Edmund joined Lucy, and laughed at the joy they saw on Eustace's face; they'd never seen him so happy. Reepicheep chuckled, and jumped into the sea beside him.

"I see your wings have been clipped!" he said once floating in the water. Eustace laughed. Reepicheep began to sing the tune the dryad had sung to him.

"Where the sky and water meet; where the waves grow ever sweet-,"he said, and then stopped suddenly. Then he exclaimed loudly so everyone could hear him. "It's sweet! The water's sweet!"

Syrena stood alone in the room she had given to Lucy, pulling on a dry shirt over her head. For the first time in a few weeks, she'd taken her hair out of its braid and let it fall in waves down her back. It almost felt strange. She heard a knock on the door behind her. "Come in," she said softly as she pulled the shirt down and tucked it into her pants and belt, and she listened as the door opened and closed.

She knew who it was; she wasn't surprised that he'd come to see her. In fact, she was expecting it.

"Lucy's with your father," Edmund said. He took a few tentative steps towards her. "She gave him a drop from her cordial to calm him down; he's sleeping right now." Syrena nodded, and turned to face him. They gazed at each other for a few moments, neither quite knowing what to say. The tension in the room was electrifying. "On the deck, your father called you Amaris."

Syrena sighed. "I was hoping you didn't hear that." He noticed her eyes turned unnaturally dark, more grey than silver. "He mistook me for someone else."

"Who?" Edmund asked. He was looking at her worriedly. She was finally beginning to understand the sincerity in his voice; he really did care, and he didn't just want to know, but he needed her to tell him everything. This was her breaking point.

Syrena sat cross-legged on the bed across from Edmund. He had sat in silence as she, eventually, told him everything. She told him about her dreams of the woman in the field, and when she came to the part of Liliandil explaining to her that the woman was her mother, Edmund's eyes widened. He had not heard Syrena ever say anything about her mother; he had almost assumed she never really had one. Then she told him what she learned about her mother, the real truth of it all. It took him a moment to make the connection of her mother being a star to Syrena sharing the same blood. Syrena couldn't help but smile at the surprised look on his face. And she told him what Coriakin really said to her on the island, the full and true prophecy. "Though it seems dark and difficult now, you will soon learn why it must be this way."

"What do you think he meant by that?" he asked her, the first thing he had said since she began.

"I'm not sure; I'm still trying to figure that out."

He leaned back against the headboard, his hands folded across his lap. "Have the dreams stopped?" he asked.

Syrena nodded. "The night before we left Narnia was the first night she came close enough for me to feel her, and the first night she touched me. I hadn't dreamt of her since." They sat in silence for a while, and then Syrena chuckled lightly. "You know, when we were in Dark Island, she came towards me again. But it felt real this time, more real than a dream ever could. And for a moment, I saw a glimpse of her eyes. They are exactly like mine."

She suddenly felt fearful, remembering what her mother had said to her. "She blamed me for her death. But I was only a child-"

Edmund leaned forwards, grabbing her hands in his and squeezed. "You can't let that get to you. The mist played nasty tricks on everyone's minds. I'm sure it was only meant to distract you, to pull you into its spell."

Syrena was skeptical, but she did not speak her thoughts to him then. She suddenly felt exhausted, her body having been drained of any energy it had possessed. The sky was gradually growing darker, now a deep navy shade and the stars were beginning to poke through and shine. Edmund wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled deep into his embrace. She was wondering what other secrets the sky held as she quickly drifted into slumber.

Her dream was the same as always. Except this time, when a hand was placed on Syrena's shoulder, it was warm. And wet. She reached her arm up, touching her skin with a light hand. When she pulled them back to her face, her fingers were dripping blood. She whipped around, unable to breath at the sight. There was no bright light simply the body of a woman standing in front of her. The woman, whose eyes were closed tightly, was wearing white, a dress much like Syrena's. But the front was stained with blood, and it ran down her body in floods, spreading into an ever-growing pile at her feet. Syrena backed away, and then she noticed that she was holding onto an object with a deathly grip. Wrapped in her hand was a shiny silver knife, blood smeared across the blade. The woman opened her eyes than, and for the first time Syrena was truly face to face with her mother.

"My child," she said, her voice laced with pain, fear and malice, "why would you do this to me?"

She woke up screaming.

**_So I think I mentioned this last chapter, but if not I will now...or no maybe I didn't. Whatever. Anyways, I am planning on writing a sequel to this story. I was not ready for Edmund and Syrena's relationship to grow into a full-blown fairytale romance in one story because in reality that is not at all what happens. It actually takes work to get to know someone, to learn to love their every grace and flaw. So, that is why there is a sequel - I want to develop their relationship further. _**

**_I wish this chapter was longer. But it's...2:02 am and raining/thunderstorming. So I'm pretty sleepy. Oh, and I was over at a friend's house last night and we watched Black Swan. C.R.E.E.P.Y. but so good :) The point of me telling you all that was because I did not get hardly any sleep, as I was still trying to figure out wtf happened in that whole movie. If you've seen it, please answer this question: Did Nina actually kill herself? Or was that all in her imagination again? _**

**_Oh. And they have a cat named Simon who apparently hates my guts and was hissing in my face all night. Lovely. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Much love :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Wow. Okay first of all, I don't know why it has taken me so long to write this chapter! I had been really looking forward to this one, but for some reason it just took me a very long time. Writer's block much?_**

**_Secondly, tomorrow (Monday) I am leaving for a Mission's Trip to Mexico for 12 days, so the sequel to this story will probably not be posted until the end of August. We get back on the 19th, so I am hoping to post the first chapter or 2 a few days after that (since I will basically be sleeping for the rest of the summer.) I am planning on writing the chapters while on the trip, so yeah._**

**_The real reason I brought up the Mission is because I am so nervous! I have never done one before, so that makes me nervous. I am also terrified of planes; I had this dream once that the bottom of a plane fell off and everyone just dropped out the bottom and died. Yeah, morbid much, but ever since that I've been freaked out by them._**

**_Anyways, long little note. Sorry about that :) Enjoy this chapter!_**

"Syrena, Syrena!" Edmund called, grasping her shoulders. She was crying, her body quivering. He shook her gently until her eyes snapped open. They were wild and frightened, still lost in her nightmare. She tried to push him away, shoving against his chest with her fists. "Stop fighting me!"

Her eyes landed on his and she began to sob. "Edmund."

"What happened?" he asked. She leaned forward into his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What did you see?"

"My mother, she blames me for her death," Syrena cried. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"It was just a dream," he said to her.

"No, no Edmund it wasn't." She pulled back from him. "I think I killed my mother."

He grasped her face in his hands. "Listen to me; you did not kill your mother. Whatever is happening in these dreams are only of your imagination."

"And if it isn't?" she asked.

Edmund knew she did not believe a word that he said. He knew she was going to fight him on this, so he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, not knowing what else to do at the moment. He felt her relax into his touch and she folded her arms around his neck. They had only kissed once before, and it had been gentle and brief. But this was neither of those things. It was heated, passionate; full of pent-up emotions from both sides, emotions neither of them had experienced nor fully understood. Edmund ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the silky waves curling around his fingers.

Syrena pulled back for a minute. "Edmund, we're going to be in Aslan's Country tomorrow."

"I know," he said. He leaned away from her. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No, not for that."

Edmund gave her a questioning glance.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

Edmund could not respond any way other than holding her close to him, and staying that way until sunrise.

The next morning, or more midday, Caspian left Drinian in charge of the ship as he, Edmund, Lucy, Syrena, Eustace and Reepicheep boarded one of the boats and began making their way towards the island. Reepicheep had spotted it early in the morning, the thin strip of land spreading as far as the eye could see to the north and south, and even farther below the surface of the water; the island seemed to be guarded by pure white water lilies, creating a blanket that almost completely covered the water from sight. The _Dawn Treader _would not have been able to make it through there, as the land became shallow very quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want to take anyone else with you?" Drinian asked. "If something happens, I don't like the idea of you all being out there alone."

"Drinian, this is Aslan's Country," Caspian said. "Nothing will harm us there." He understood that the older captain had a hard time, much like Syrena, believing in Aslan; he was much older and much more traditional than many of the others.

Reepicheep was the most excited of any of them to be going to Aslan's Country; he chatted excitedly as the boat was lowered into the water, and Caspian and Edmund grabbed hold of the oars and began rowing.

"What do you think we'll see? Do you think it's beautiful?" he asked. Syrena laughed, enjoying seeing Reepicheep so informal.

"I'm sure it's everything you could ever imagine, Reep," she said to him. Lucy, who sat beside her, smiled at the older girl and patted her hand. Syrena smiled back; Lucy knew she was nervous for what was to come. She watched as Syrena dipped her hand into the water, letting it run through her fingers as the boat moved. She reached for one of the water lilies, pulling it out of the water and lifting it to her nose. Edmund smiled at her as she inhaled the sweet scent, her eyes shutting. They flicked open, focusing immediately on him, and she grinned back, throwing the flower at him.

Everyone was particularly interested as to what happened to Eustace; he didn't seem to mind the attention. They listened intently as he told them the story.

"After Lord Rhoop threw the sword into my arm and I flew away, I began to feel very tired and weak. I made out of the island, but landed in the sand not far away; I really can't remember much of it, I was unconscious before I hit the ground. But then, when I woke, I felt warm; like the sun was directly in front of me, only a few feet away. I opened my eyes, and I saw this lion standing in front of me; at first, I was terrified. But it only lasted a second, and then I was calm again. I realized then that this must be Aslan. He turned me back into a boy."

"What was it like?" Edmund asked. "When he changed you back."

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself." He was silent for a minute, seeming to relish in the memory of his experience. "Then, he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain, like when you pull a sore from your foot… Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really… I'm sorry for being such a sod."

"It's alright, Eustace," Edmund said. "You were a good dragon." The others nodded their heads in agreement, and Eustace beamed.

Reepicheep gasped. "My friends, we have arrived!" Edmund and Caspian swiveled in their seats, and everyone's eyes gazed amazed at the long stretch of sandy beach ahead and the wall of water blocking a mountainous green island.

Once the boat ran ashore, Edmund and Caspian were about to take out the ropes to tie the boat but realized there was no need to; the sea was completely still. They turned back to the others, who were beginning to make their way towards the giant wave in front of them. They moved slowly, all silent and in awe. Eustace caught a glimpse of something gold in the corner of his eye. He stopped suddenly.

"Aslan?" His voice was filled with surprise, causing the others to stop and turn towards what he saw.

He was right. Aslan, the Great Lion, stood beside them wrapped in golden fur, and shining with glory. "Welcome, children," he said, his voice filled with love, "you have done well."

Edmund turned his gaze to Syrena for a moment, waiting for her reaction. Whilst the others were smiling, eyes full of excitement, she remained straight faced, her mouth pinched in a thin line. Edmund slipped his hand around hers, and gave it a tight squeeze. "You have come far, but now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

Aslan smiled, or as much of a smile a lion could make. "No, my country lies beyond."

Caspian spoke quickly. "Is my father in your country?" He turned his gaze towards the wave and what lay beyond.

\ Aslan blinked at him. "You can only find that out for yourself. But you should know that if you continue, there is no turning back."

Caspian strode towards the wave. The others watched as he reached his hand out and touched the water; it ran through his fingers, cool to the touch. The others were smiling at him, knowing how much he wanted to see his father. However Syrena, and Aslan, both knew him better than the others, and when he turned stony-faced and came back to them, neither were surprised.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, a people," he said. He moved to stand in front of Aslan. "I promise to be a better king."

Aslan nodded to him. "You already are," he said. Caspian smiled and stepped back. Syrena let go of Edmund's hand, and stood beside Caspian. Aslan swished his head towards Lucy, Edmund and Eustace. "Children?"

Lucy began to take a step forward, but Edmund reached for her arm and held her back. "Actually, I think it's about time we went home, Lu."

She turned to him, her eyes full of sadness. "But I thought you loved it here," she said. Her eyes quickly flicked towards Syrena and back to him, but he caught it.

"I do, but I love home and our family as well," he told her. "They need us."

Lucy nodded, tears filling her eyes. Edmund reached for her and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. He turned his head towards Syrena; she caught his gaze, and for the first time in ten years, she felt like her whole life was about to walk away from her.

Reepicheep, oblivious to the mixed emotions of everyone around him, stepped forward. "Your Eminence," he began. "Ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." Reepicheep stammered.

Aslan chuckled. "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours," he spoke wisely, "no matter how small their bearers may be."

"No one is more deserving than you," Caspian said.

"It's true," Edmund said quickly, cutting off Reepicheep's impending disagreement.

Lucy knelt in the sand before him. "May I?" she asked politely.

Reepicheep seemed like he wanted to disagree. But instead, he said, "Well, just this once I suppose-" Before he could finish, Lucy had lifted him in her arms and squeezed him tightly. Reepicheep actually enjoyed the hug; his eyes shut and he cuddled into her arms. Edmund and Caspian grinned.

Eustace leaned down next to them. Lucy let go and stood up, walking back to Edmund and the others. "I don't understand; will I never see you again?" He had tears running down your face.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been an honor to fight alongside such a brave warrior, and a great friend," Reepicheep said to him. Eustace nodded and stood back up.

Reepicheep was about to make his way towards the wave, but turned back around. He hadn't said goodbye to Syrena. He skittered up to her, and patted her boot-covered foot, staring up into her eyes. "Have faith, dear Syrena."

She smiled at him. "I will, Reep."

"Goodbye," he said, and then he ran towards the wave, where a perfect mouse-sized boat awaited him. He pulled his sword from his belt, sticking it into the sand, and then got into the boat and began to ride along the wave, pushing himself forward with a tiny oar. He did not look back as the boat tipped over the wave, and Reepicheep soon disappeared from their sight.

As Lucy watched, something suddenly dawned on her. She turned towards Aslan, shocked. "This is our last time here, isn't it?"

"Yes," Aslan spoke. "You have grown up, dear one, just like Peter and Susan."

Lucy staggered towards him. "Will you visit us in our world?"

"I will be watching you, always."  
>"How?"<p>

"In your world, I am known by a different name. You must learn to know me by it." Aslan shook his mane. "That is the reason you were brought to Narnia; that by knowing me here for a little, you would get to know me better there."

Lucy reached towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Will we meet again one day?"

"Yes, dear one," Aslan said, leaning into her. "One day."

Lucy stepped back and they turned again towards the wave. Aslan roared, and a tunnel began to form in the water. He nodded to them, signaling it was time for them to say their last goodbyes.

Caspian was first to speak. "You're the closest thing I have to family," he said to Lucy and Edmund. Then he smiled at Eustace's face. "That includes you, Eustace." The boy smiled up at the King then.

"Thank you."

Caspian and Edmund hugged each other while Syrena embraced both Eustace and Lucy.

"I will miss you, Lucy."

"I will miss you, too," Lucy gripped her even tighter.

Edmund and Caspian broke at the same time as the girls, and switched. Lucy ran towards Caspian and he lifted her in his arms; she would miss him very much. Eustace stood off to the side beside Aslan; the lion was speaking in hushed tones to him.

Syrena was staring into the water tunnel as Edmund came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She swiveled to face him, leaning into his arms. He leaned into her, kissing her hard.

"I will see you again," Edmund said to her once they could no longer hold their breath. "I don't know when, and honestly I don't know how. But I will do everything in my power to be with you."

"I know," she said. "I just don't know what I will do without you now."

Edmund smiled sadly, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. His lips lingered on her skin; they were warm, and her eyes slowly shut. "I just want you to know, that I've never felt like this about anyone; and I don't really know what it is that I feel, but I think it's a once in a life time that something like this comes along." She laughed, realizing there were tears falling down her cheeks. "Look at me! You bring me to tears!"

Edmund laughed. "That's one of the greatest compliments you've ever given me." Syrena grinned, and then Edmund's face turned serious. "I think you need to talk to Aslan." Her eyes crinkled together. "I know you don't want to hear that, but if you want to find out anything about your nightmares, he is the best one to talk to. There's no one who would know better."

Syrena leaned her head into his chest. "If you say so."

Caspian and Lucy had been standing off to the side, watching them. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think that they both really love each other, but are either too stupid or too afraid to admit what it could mean."

"You are much too wise for your age," Caspian said to her. She punched his arm. Caspian stepped towards Syrena, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Syrena reluctantly let go of Edmund, understanding that it was time. He, Lucy and Eustace walked towards the tunnel, and just before walking into it, they turned back. Syrena smiled at Edmund; his returning smile was meant only for her. They turned back around, and the water swirled around them, and their silhouettes rippled until they were no longer there.

_**Okay, I think that is a long chapter. The last bit, which I wasn't originially going to post until I got back, will be up in a little bit. I decided not to be mean and keep it from you anymore - based on this chapter, the last one (sad face!) will be Aslan and Syrena's conversation. It sets up everything for the sequel, so it's important to include. And, I guess it will give everyone a hint as to what the sequel's about? :) **_

**_For those of you who care about the fact I'm doing a Mission's Trip, I would really appreciate your prayers! Probably a weird thing to ask since we don't even know each other, but I will include some details about it at the end of the next chapter, so if you feel so kind, please pray for us! _**

**_BTW, I love you guys :) You have really MADE this story, and I appreciate all of the kind words from everyone! I'm getting all sappy now...!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Well my friends, the day has (finally) come; the last chapter! I did promise to post this the night before I left for Tijuana. Unfortunately, I was exhausted and remembered I don't like flying so I wouldn't sleep on a plane, and I went to sleep._**

**_So, the sequel is being written and will be posted hopefully within the week. School starts in less than 2 weeks, so I am going to try and update as often as possible. I don't like when writers have like months between their updates, because I tend to forget the story and then I get an email saying "new chapter in whatever story" and I'm like "whaaaa?" So yes, I will try to be a faithful updater and not let anyone down!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

Syrena knew that watching someone she cared about walking away from her would hurt, but when she saw Edmund's face disappear, it was worse than she ever could have imagined. Caspian patted her shoulder, and turned to walk back towards the boat. Aslan's gaze switched from the wave to her, and he took a few steps towards her.

"Do you not believe you will see him again?" he asked her. It was the first time he had spoken directly to her.

"You said it would be their last time here. There is no way I will see them again."

Aslan stepped closer to her, until his fur was lightly touching her side. "There is always a way."

Syrena sighed; she did not understand his riddles.

"I know you have your doubts about me, and I can understand why. But I have never left you, Syrena. I have always been there."

She wished she could have been angry with this mighty lion before her; she wished she could have yelled and screamed every poisonous word and thought pulsing through her veins, but nothing of the sort would come out. Instead, she remained stoic. "I don't know how to believe that anymore. Everyone I thought would never leave has. When I needed you most, you weren't there."

Aslan's eyes softened and he let out a soft sigh, and she felt the air around them tingle. "There was a boy I knew once, much like you. When he first arrived in Narnia, he did not believe in me but fell into desire with the woman trying to usurp my kingdom."

"Do you mean the White Witch?" Syrena asked. Her father used to tell her the old stories.

"Yes. Once he realized the wrong he had done, to his family and to this land, he was mortified with himself. The pain he was in, I felt it too. It pained me to see a child of mine suffer the way he was; I saw compassion in him, and remorse for what he did, so I gave up my own life to save his. He never forgot what I had done for him, and grew up to be one of the greatest kings Narnia has ever known."

Syrena took a while to think this threw; she knew Aslan was waiting for her to process what he had spoken before continuing. She thought back to past kings of Narnia, and knew right away that Aslan was not speaking of Caspian's descendants; the White Witch was defeated long before then. But then, she remembered the stories Edmund had told her about when he and his brother and sisters were the Kings and Queens, and she gasped.

"The boy, he was Edmund?"

Aslan smiled gently. "Yes, yes it is Edmund that I speak of. Though he seems strong in his faith in me now, he was not always that way."

"I wish I'd known," she said quietly. Aslan did not respond; he simply stared ahead at the wave with her. After a few minutes of silence, Syrena chose to break it.

"Edmund told me I should ask you about –"

"Your nightmares," Aslan said. When Syrena gave him a surprised glance, he continued, "I know much more about you than you think, child. You wish to know why you see your mother, and why she blames you for her death."

"Can you tell me?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Aslan said. "That is something you must learn on your own. But it will take time, and the road will not be easy; you will need much courage and strength to face what is ahead."

Syrena grimaced. "I don't think I can do it alone."

"Well, you will not be entirely alone. I will be watching you as you go, and I will send help when you need it."

"Syrena!" Caspian yelled; he was finished with the boat. "Come on, Drinian and the others are waiting for us!"

She turned to Aslan. "Go, child," the lion said to her.

"Thank you, Aslan." Syrena bowed to him, and he nodded his head to her. She glanced once more at the wave. "Goodbye," she whispered, even though Edmund had already left. She and Caspian made their way back to the _Dawn Treader_, where they began their long journey home.

**_Wah-lah. I was going to try and make this longer, but I find dialogue for Aslan is really difficult to write because he is so wise and everything he says is so perfect, and I really couldn't seem to do him justice! _**

**_The mission's trip was awesome, btw. Met some super amazing people, ate some super amazing Mexican food (though I've had enough tacos to last a lifetime) and honestly, the experience changed my life. PM me if you want to hear more!_**

**_SO, as a final parting note, I just want to thank everyone who's read this story, favorited it, signed up for the updates or reviewed. Every single one of you, regardless if I know you or not, really made writing this worth it and I can't thank you enough for journey-ing (?) with me through it! I adore each and everyone of you so very much :)_**

**_Anyways, this is getting to be a long note, so I won't torture any of you for much longer. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and that you're looking forward to a sequel! If anyone has any ideas of what to include in it, let me know because if it's a team effort, that will make it just that much better. I already have a basic storyline in mind, but yeah some ideas would be awesome and I can always work around them :) _**


End file.
